


Fresh Starts//Cheradine

by alfiezedd



Category: Girls Aloud
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfiezedd/pseuds/alfiezedd
Summary: Following Nadine coming out of the jungle to the rumours of yet more drama and gossip. Can she repair her friendships with the other girls? Or will there be more than friendship on the cards?
Relationships: Cheryl Cole/Nadine Coyle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is of course a work of fiction, I have another chapter lined up if there's any interest.. 

/////

The front door unlocked as Nadine turned the key in the lock, clutching Ayaiya's hand in her own Nadine smiled down at her daughter as she pushed the door open. 

Almost two days worth of travelling back from Australia had Nadine exhausted so she couldn't imagine how tired her little girl was. Lifting the young girl up on her waist, Nadine dragged their suitcases behind her and closed the door over. 

It was just the two of them for tonight, Nadine had made it clear she wanted a night alone with her daughter despite both Jason and her parents insisting but after a month away all she wanted to do was cuddle up in bed with Anaíya by her side. The plan was to stay in London for a week or so and then head back to Ireland for Christmas with the whole family and Nadine couldn't wait.

"Mammy?" Nadine smiled at the young girls tired mumbling against her neck, enjoying how clingy the young girl had been the past few days. 

"Yes baby?" Nadine replied, chucking the house keys on the kitchen counter as she moved towards the fridge glad to see someone had kindly stocked it up for their return. 

Pulling out a carton of milk, she opened the kitchen cupboard above the counter to grab a plastic cup before filling it half full. 

Placing Anaíya down on the kitchen counter, Nadine handed the young girl the cup as she brushed back the stray hairs from her daughters face. 

"Can we go to bed?" Nadine chuckled at the question, glancing up at the clock hanging above the kitchen door it read 10 o'clock in the morning. 

"Of course we can honey." Nadine knew it was best not to let the young girl sleep for too long but it was the only way to avoid any tantrums later in the day. Anaíya lifted her arms up, motioning to get lifted up again. 

Nadine couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as her daughter nuzzled her face right into her neck, Anaíya's arms and legs wrapping tightly around her body. 

It had been a roller-coaster of emotions, facing her fears and trying to get back to her old sense of self confidence. One thing she had learnt was that she would do anything to make her daughter proud, it was a new beginning for them but first they were most definitely in need of some sleep. 

/////

Anaíya was fast asleep, wedged as tightly to Nadine's body as possible her little arm possessively clung around her mother's waist. 

Jetlag hardly ever affected Nadine, years of travelling back and fore between LA and London had her more or less immune to the side effects. The Irish women couldn't be sure how long she had been laying watching her daughter sleep for, happy to watch the rise and fall of her little chest. 

The sound of her phone chiming not for the first time on the bed side table broke her out of her thoughts, carefully reaching behind her Nadine picked the phone up thankfully not waking Anaíya in the process. 

Hitting the home button, Nadine's phone screen lit up with multiple notifications appearing. Jason's name popping up with multiple texts wondering how she and Anaíya were. It was the phone call from an unknown number at the top of the list that had her eyebrows knotting together, not recognising the number at all. 

Just as she went to unlock her phone, a text came through from the same number. 

'Hey Nadine. Not sure if this is still the right number. Its Kimberley. X' 

Nadine's eyes widened, not sure she was seeing things properly she read over the text multiple times.

Although Nadine avoided reading newspapers and online articles it was hard to miss the rumours of a WhatsApp group set up by the other girls to plot against her. It was one of the first things her sisters had mentioned when they were sat in the car after her departure from the jungle headed back to the hotel. Every single interview she had given, it was brought up but all she could do was give a vague answer and hope that they didn't twist it into something it wasn't. 

If Nadine was being honest, it wasn't something that bothered her anymore. The harsh reality was that she was always the outsider. Pushed aside as Kimberley, Cheryl and Nicola all grew closer and she grew lonelier. 

As Nadine thought more and more about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise that Kimberley had reached out. Bad publicity was never good, especially not surrounding an already sore point of a feud between herself and the other girls. No doubt, the girls were squirming and probably   
needed Nadine to make more of a statement. 

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, Nadine knew she would have to reply but right now she wanted a stress free afternoon. 

Gently stroking her daughter's cheek, Nadine leant down to place a kiss on Anaíya's cheek watching as the young girls eyes fluttered open.

"Hello baby. Fancy something to eat?" Nadine offered, smiling at Anaíya's groggy nod of the head. 

Pulling the covers over their heads Nadine tickled Anaíya all over, the giggling and laughter was music to her ears. 

It had taken a long time before she had started to find confidence in herself as a mother, second guessing herself and phoning her mother up at all times of the day and night but now she felt as though she could actually do it herself. The prospect of being a single mother had scared her but all she knew was as long as she was there for her daughter the way her mother was for her then they would be fine.

If anyone had said to Nadine she would be the first to have a child out of all the girls she would have laughed in their faces and yet here she was, a 5 year old daughter who made her proud to be a mother. 

Nadine could only imagine the other girls faces when they found out she was pregnant, no doubt just as shocked as she was. There was a part of her that was sad that they weren't a part of Anaíya's life, the same sadness she felt at never meeting either Cheryl or Kimberley's little boys. Even though they weren't friends, they shared a bond with each other that nobody else in the world could understand. 

Even though she had accepted the fact they weren't friends, Nadine still loved them all. It was strange, loving someone that didn't really want to give you the time of day and yet she still did. Nadine didn't know how she would respond to Kimberley, unsure exactly what her intentions were she knew the only way was to reply to the text but she didn't handle awkward situations very well.

A few hours to mull over what to do was the best plan of action she could come up with, lifting Anaíya up from the bed she danced around the bedroom before making her way down the stairs with her daughter clinging onto her back. 

The text had certainly sent her mind into overdrive that was for sure. 

/////

It wasn't until just after 9 o'clock that night when Nadine had lay down in bed that she picked her phone up again, yet more notifications from her family and Jason appeared but right now it was Kimberley's text that she concentrated on. 

Nadine's fingers hovered over the keyboard, typing and deleting multiple texts before finally settling on a reply ten minutes later. 

'Hi Kim, you've got the right number. How are you? X' 

Shaking her head at herself for taking so long to come up with two sentences in response, Nadine hit the send button. 

Charmaine had mentioned a Loose Women interview that Kimberley had done when she was in the jungle, more than once trying to talk to Nadine about it but at the time she wasn't interested. All she had wanted was to relax with her daughter without being questioned about the other girls but now with Kimberley's text she found herself curious. 

Quickly typing her own name into the   
search bar on Google, Nadine was bombarded with multiple articles with the word   
'feud' featuring heavily in the majority of them. 

There was a picture of Cheryl, apparently heading to Kimberley's birthday party, that made Nadine stop scrolling. The Irish women never could quite understand why Ashley would ever want to cheat on Cheryl. The women was stunning and as much as they didn't see eye to eye on numerous occasions Nadine could never say Cheryl was a horrible person. Quite the opposite actually. 

Nadine didn't know exactly why deep down she felt hurt by Cheryl constantly distancing herself from her. It had become easier and easier over time to pretend it didn't bother her even though it truly did. 

Article after article quoting Kimberley's interview but the one line that stuck out for her was the line about Cheryl crying. Nadine couldn't understand it, if anyone she would expect Kimberley to be the most upset about the rumours considering they were more friendly than she ever had been with Cheryl. 

Nadine could feel a headache coming over her, whether from exhaustion or from her mind going into frenzy from Kimberley's texts. 

The phone in Nadine's hand began to ring, quickly glancing down at Anaíya she could see the young girl beginning to fuss at the rather loud intrusion. Quickly answering before she could really even think about declining the call from Kimberley, Nadine held the phone up to her ear and waited. 

"Hello? Nadine?" Kimberley's Yorkshire accent floated down the phone, the women sounded hesitant and Nadine couldn't blame her. 

"Kimberley, everything okay?" Nadine answered quietly, not realising just how much she missed hearing Kimberley's voice even if it was just over the phone. 

When they had started Popstars The Rivals, Kimberley had been her best friend but even more so a motherly figure which she sorely needed being so far away from home. Whenever she had missed home, crying quietly in bed it had always been Kimberley who wrapped her up in a cuddle and reassured her with her warm and caring ways.

“Everything’s fine, I thought it would be easier to talk on the phone rather than texting. Only if you’re free to talk now?” Nadine lifted her reading glasses up to sit on her head, not quite sure how this conversation was going to go considering their track record. 

"I'm just in bed with Anaiya, she's fast asleep with the jetlag. Was there something you needed to talk about?" Nadine didn't want to come across as being rude but the fact was that the way the two of them had left things after the band splitting up wasn't exactly friendly. 

Kimberley had said it herself in the interview, it was a 'profession relationship' and not a friendship, not that Nadine didn't do her fair share of trying to salvage their friendship. Kimberley just wasn't interested. 

"I take it you're still more or less immune from jetlag then? All that travelling back and fore between London and LA came in handy. Nothing in particular, just wanted to see how you were doing." Nadine could tell there was something more to the phone call, Kimberley was skirting around whatever it was. 

"I'm doing fine thank you. I take it everything is okay with you?" Nadine had been waiting for it and she was sure the reason for the phone call was coming. She wasn't wrong.

"I'm fine thanks. Cheryl's quite upset, I'm sure by now you've seen all the rumours splashed across the papers..." The way Kimberley left the sentence hanging as thought waiting for Nadine to make some kind of comment had the Irish women rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

Nadine felt almost hurt, for a second when Kimberley's text came through a glimmer of hope shot through her at the possibility of the Bradford women wanting to reconnect but as far as she was concerned Cheryl's feelings always came first. 

"It's not as if there haven't been plenty of stories printed about a feud going on before so why is she bothered now? And why is it you that's phoning and not her if she's supposedly so upset by it?" Nadine could feel herself getting more and more annoyed. 

If anyone should be upset then it was her, a chance for herself to shine and show everyone she wasn't the bitch that the media liked to portray was shadowed by the others girls yet again. 

It was as though she couldn't do anything without them being brought up and now Cheryl wanted it to be about her again. It was selfish but Nadine just wanted a bit of attention for once without it being about Girls Aloud. She loved the band to bits but right now it was driving her insane. 

"It's upsetting because we only wanted to see you do well Nadine! Unlike what the papers tried to make out! Seriously babe? Would you have even spoken to her if she'd have come on the phone?" It was the final question that hurt her, the insinuation that she disliked Cheryl.

It was as if the more she denied it the more people believed it. Yes, there may have been times where the Geordie women annoyed her but never to the point of hating or even disliking her. 

"If you even need to ask that then you clearly still don't know me very well. I would speak to any of you, Cheryl included but clearly it doesn't go both ways considering we only ever had a 'work relationship' as you so very often like to put it." Nadine could hear the sounds of Kimberley's children playing in the background. 

The silence from Kimberley almost made her want to apologise, it was a bit of a low blow and clearly the Bradford women didn't know how to respond but she held her ground and let the awkward moment carry on. 

"Maybe it's best we meet up, doing this over the phone isn't really working is it? Are you staying in London?" Nadine didn't know whether to lie or not, the stress free option would be to say she was leaving for Ireland tomorrow but no doubt the press would rumble her if she so much as walked out her front door in London which she planned to do this week. 

"I'll be in London for the next week, I've got a few radio and TV appearances lined up but nothing too crazy. I'll text you tomorrow if that's okay?" Nadine knew it was time for a fresh start, wipe the slate clean and even if they couldn't repair or salvage the friendship that faded away over 15 years ago she would try if Kimberley was willing to put herself out there too. 

"That's perfect. I suppose I had better get my little rascals off to bed so I'll leave you to get some sleep. N'night babe." Nadine smiled at the thought of Kimberley wrangling her young boys up to bed, glad that the jetlag had taken over Anaíya rather than the young girl fighting the much needed sleep. 

"Night Kim." Nadine pulled the phone away from her head, hanging up she dropped the phone on her chest before rubbing her face. Quickly picking the phone up, Nadine made quick work of texting everyone back before muting her phone. 

It had certainly been an eventful day. Nadine's thoughts drifted to the conversation that had ended not even a minute ago, not knowing whether to be looking forward about the imminent meeting or wary. Reminding herself that it was only Kimberley, Nadine took a deep breath before reaching over to place her phone on the side and turn the bedside lamp off leaving the room in darkness. 

The quietness was slightly unnerving, used to the sounds of the jungle Nadine was half tempted to play some kind of nature playlist on her music app but settled on pulling Anaíya closer. Falling asleep to the gentle snores of her daughter in her ear, Nadine felt a sense of peace and calm wash over her before the exhaustion finally caught up as she drifted off to sleep. 

/////

Kimberley placed her phone down on the kitchen counter, not quite sure what to make of the phone call. Kimberley had expected a frosty reception, prepared herself for the Irish women to completely ignore the phone call or dismiss the suggestion of meeting up and yet Nadine was texting her tomorrow with a time to meet up. The more Kimberley thought about it the more she felt almost excited about meeting up. 

"How did it go then?" Cheryl's voice broke through her thoughts, the question was asked with trepidation as Kimberley swirled around to face the Geordie women. 

Standing against the door frame, Bear rested on her waist snuggled into her side, Cheryl bit her thumb nail as she waited for Kimberley's reply. If Kimberley was being completely honest, she couldn't quite understand exactly why Cheryl was so bothered by the rumours. 

As Nadine had said, they weren't particularly close and yet the way Cheryl had reacted with tears had surprised her but then again the Geordie women was rather emotional lately and the stress of being slated off in magazines probably wasn't helping at all. 

"I wouldn't say it went amazingly but she's going to text me tomorrow to let me know when we can meet up. I think she's going home to Ireland next week so I'd imagine it would be in the next few days." Kimberley replied, walking over towards Cheryl she tickled under Bear's chin smiling as the young toddler giggled in response. 

Cheryl nodded her head, the look on her face told Kimberley the women was digesting everything she had been told and was dying to ask for more information. After knowing Cheryl for so long she knew if she stayed quiet for long enough the women would no doubt ask the question. 

"Did she say anything about me?" Cheryl was shifting from foot to foot, almost trying to hide her face from Kimberley as though embarrassed by her question. 

"I told her you were upset by everything that was being said, I don't know if she quite believed me to be honest.. I think it would have been better coming from you rather than through me." Cheryl stood silently mulling over Kimberley's honest response whilst the Bradford women walked back towards her phone. 

"Do you want her number?" Kimberley offered, motioning towards the phone in her hand. 

Cheryl strolled over towards Kimberley, placing Bear on the kitchen counter so the young boy was facing her she kissed his forehead before turning to face her best friend. Kimberley smiled at the sound of Bobby in the background trying to get out of going to bed with Justin, not that it seemed to be working one bit. 

"Has she still got the same house in London?" All Kimberley could do was shrug her shoulders. 

Leaning forward Cheryl wrapped her arm around Kimberley's shoulder, pulling the older women into a one armed hug whilst making sure Bear didn't fall off the counter. 

"I'll leave you to it. Justin sounds like he's got his hands full through there plus this one here needs his bed too. Love you Kimbs." Cheryl kissed Kimberley's cheek before pulling back and lifting Bear to wrap around her slim waist. 

"Love you too babe. I'll text you tomorrow, yeah?" Cheryl nodded her head before walking through to the living room to gather up their things leaving Kimberley in the kitchen alone with her thoughts. 

Saying a quick goodnight to Justin and Bobby, Cheryl made her way towards her car parked outside. Bear was mumbling away to himself as Cheryl clipped him into his car seat, grateful for there being no paparazzi around to snap photos of her at this time of night. 

Starting the car up, Cheryl glanced in the backseat to see her son's head gently sloping off to the side as his eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion after a day of playing with Bobby and Cole. Nadine was playing heavily on her mind and had been for the past month or so. The Irish women rarely ever appeared in the newspapers but now she was all over them and it gave the opportunity to highlight the 'rivalry'.

Cheryl was sick and tired of the constant nastiness being printed about both herself and Nadine and she knew the only way to fix things was to make a real effort with Nadine. 

Tomorrow, she would make the first step.


	2. Doorstep Shock

Nadine had only managed to get a few hours sleep, Kimberley's phone call still playing in her mind paired with Anaiya wriggling around the whole night made for an unsuccessful night's sleep. 

It had gotten to ten o'clock in the morning before she had finally managed to wriggle out from under Anaiya's firm grip without waking the young girl up. 

Nadine had only just finished pouring herself a cup of tea when the doorbell went. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Nadine glanced down at her pyjamas that consisted of a large baggy top and an old pair of Jason's shorts and prayed it was either her parents or Jason at the door. 

Trudging to the front porch, Nadine could see silhouette of a short women standing outside. Thinking twice about answering the door, the doorbell went again. Not wanting whoever it was to keep trying and possibly wake up Anaiya she quickened her pace before slowly pulling the door back revealing the last person she expected to see on the other side.

Opening and closing her mouth trying to formulate some kind of greeting, she was beaten to it by the little boy she assumed was Cheryl's son waving at her shocked face. 

"Hello!" Nadine could already hear the slight Geordie twang in the toddlers voice, his toothy grin was infectious as she smiled down at the young boy. 

"Sorry, I didn't know whether you still stayed here or not. I know it's early but I didn't have your phone number to see if you were up or not with the jetlag and all that... I can come back another time though if you're headed out?" Cheryl felt like slapping herself as the words came out of her mouth in a nervous rush, watching as Nadine lifted her eyebrows at the rambling. 

Opening the door wider, Nadine stood behind the door to let Cheryl inside the house. Holding Bear's hand, Cheryl let the young boy walk in front as she took in Nadine's appearance properly for the first time since arriving. 

"Did I wake you up?" Cheryl asked guiltily, following after Nadine who lead them through to the kitchen. 

"I've been awake for hours actually, didn't manage much sleep last night. Have a seat." Nadine admitted, motioning towards the kitchen table as Cheryl and Bear stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Thanks. So is your daughter here too?" Nadine leant against the kitchen island, choosing not to sit down just yet. 

Watching as Cheryl glanced around the room as though expecting Anaiya to appear out of nowhere, Nadine took her chance to look over the Geordie women. One thing was for sure, the older women certainly hadn't lost her good looks with age. If anything she was even more gorgeous than when Nadine had last seen her. 

The young boy sitting on Cheryl's lap was the double of her, the matching dimples making sure of that. Nadine felt as though she must still be sleeping, Cheryl's appearance completely blindsiding her but the least she could do was be a gracious host even if she was utterly exhausted. 

"Still sleeping off the jetlag. Can I make you a cup of tea? Anything for the little man?" Nadine moved around the kitchen counter, already pulling a mug from the cupboard before Cheryl replied knowing fine the women never refused a cup of tea. 

"A cuppa would be fab. I've got a cup with orange juice in my bag for Bear but thanks." The silence that came over the room as Nadine moved around the kitchen to make the cup of tea turned painfully awkward. 

Everything Cheryl came up with in her head to start a conversation she thought sounded stupid and so the only noise in the room was Bear mumbling away to himself along with the sound of the teaspoon hitting the side of the mug. 

"You're a gorgeous little boy, aren't you?" Cheryl jumped slightly as Nadine dragged her from her thoughts, appearing out of nowhere as she placed the steaming hot cup of tea out of reach of Bear on the kitchen table. 

"Well he may look gorgeous but he's a little devil when he wants to be." Cheryl smiled down at Bear, the young boy more than content to sit peacefully on her lap for the time being. 

Nadine softly laughed at Cheryl's reply before taking a seat at the table opposite the Geordie women. Lifting her own mug of tea, Nadine closed her eyes as she took a large sip and couldn't contain the smallest moan from falling from her mouth. Ever since she had left the jungle, even the smallest things such as a cup of tea felt like a luxury. 

Opening her eyes again, Nadine could see Cheryl was trying not to laugh at her reaction as she smirked over the top of her own mug. The Irish women could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as Cheryl finally let out an unladylike snort. 

"Enjoying that tea are you?" Cheryl teased, glad to have finally broken to tense atmosphere in the room as Nadine playfully rolled her eyes. 

"I can't tell you how much money I would have paid for a cup of tea sat in that jungle. Hot water is not something I'd recommend." Nadine replied jokingly, shifting in her seat she crossed her legs over one another. 

Cheryl found herself taking in the sight of the Irish women's bare legs, quickly turning her attention back to Nadine thankful the women hadn't noticed her eyes taking in the sight of her tanned legs. 

There was no denying that Nadine was drop dead gorgeous but there was something more to the younger women that had intrigued Cheryl but she had always pushed the thought away as soon as it entered her mind. Like right now as she watched Nadine run her hands through her hair subconsciously. 

Shaking her head at her own actions, unsure of where they came from, Cheryl placed her mug down before pulling her coat off and resting it over the back of the chair.

"Kimberley phoned last night." Nadine watched Cheryl's face for any kind of reaction but the other women's face remained completely neutral. 

"Did she?" Cheryl's response was what gave her away. Although Cheryl's face didn't give away, the slight waver in her voice did. 

Despite never being that close, they still knew each other quite well. Well enough to know when each other was lying or hiding something and on this occasion Nadine could tell straight away that Cheryl and Kimberley had discussed the phone call. 

"Said you were quite upset by the rumours going around." Cheryl could feel Nadine's eyes staring at her as she looked down at her hands that were rested on the kitchen table. 

Finally glancing up, Nadine was gazing at her with an intensity she had never felt from the Irish women before. The sound of footsteps quietly padding closer and closer to the kitchen broke the intense eye contact as Nadine swiveled around in her seat to face the kitchen door. 

A sleepy young girl appeared, complete with bed head hair and one pyjama bottom leg rolled half way up her calf. Cheryl didn't think she had ever seen a sweeter little girl in her life. 

Without saying anything, Anaiya walked straight over to Nadine to wrap her arms around her neck giving a giant squeeze. 

"Morning baby." Nadine whispered into her daughters shoulder, feeling the little girl kissing her cheek as she pulled back. 

"Hi, I'm Anaiya." Nadine smiled proudly at her daughter, watching as she stuck her hand out for Cheryl to shake which the older women did without hesitation. 

"It's nice to finally meet you sweetheart. I'm Cheryl." Cheryl couldn't help but be impressed by the young girls manners, not that she'd expect anything less from Nadine's daughter. 

If anything she had expected Anaiya to be as shy as she remembered Nadine to be when they first met but clearly despite being the Irish women's mini me, Jason's boisterous American confidence had brushed off on her as well. 

"Oh! You were in the band with my Mammy? Like Auntie Sarah?" Cheryl felt a tiny stab of jealousy over Anaiya calling Sarah her auntie, she had no right to considering she never made the effort but it still hurt. 

"I was yeah and this is my little boy Bear." The young toddler sat on Cheryl's knee giggled as she bounced him up and down in her knee. 

"Cool name! Can I have some breakfast please?" Anaiya turned her attention toward her mother, watching as Nadine nodded her head in agreement. 

Nadine stood up from her seat, stretching her arms behind her body to relieve some of the sore muscles in her shoulders. 

"What does Princess Anaiya want for breakfast today?" Nadine asked, lifting the young girl up to place her in the seat she had just vacated. 

Cheryl watched on with interest, she could remember the first time she had heard Nadine was pregnant and wondering how on earth the young women was going to cope. It was never a case of doubted the women's maternal skills, she had witnessed Nadine countless times babysitting and playing with young kids, but more the fact that out of every one of the girls she was the last to expect to get pregnant first. 

Nadine had always appeared to be independent, moving to London at 17 certainly would help with that but the Irish women still relied heavily on the other girls at first to help her along with life skills. Nicola was the baby of the group but it was easy to forget there was only a matter of months between her and Nadine. 

Looking back, Cheryl regretted not helping Nadine more but the young women seemed to enjoy being more independent. Now she wondered whether it was because she didn't want to bother any of the other girls when they were so concerned over mothering Nicola so much. 

"Waffles?" After mulling over the question for a moment or two, Anaiya came up with her answer giving her mother a sweet smile to try to convince her into making her favourite breakfast treat. 

"Seeing as you're my favourite person on the planet I'm sure I can manage some pancakes. I need to run upstairs and get changed quickly first though okay? Why don't you tell Cheryl all about Australia? I'll be back in 5 minutes." Nadine nodded her head towards Cheryl, the dark haired women smiling in return as she helped Bear down from her lap to let him roam around the kitchen. 

Nadine quickly strode out of the kitchen, headed for her bedroom for a moment to catch a breath. The morning certainly had taken a turn that she had never expected in a million years.

/////

Looking herself once over in the mirror, Nadine sighed at the bags under her eyes. Just her luck to look completely sleep deprived whilst Cheryl looked a million dollars. 

Nadine hadn't missed the way Cheryl's eyes had glanced across her body and legs whilst they sat at the kitchen table, it had confused her for a moment but the sleep deprivation was probably playing tricks on her mind. 

Picking up her phone from the bedside table, Nadine made her way back down the stairs listening to the sound of Anaiya's excited ramblings alongside Cheryl's enthusiastic replies. 

Entering the kitchen again, Anaiya twisted around in her seat to face her mother with her eyes as wide as saucers. 

"You've seen a real koala before?" Nadine glanced over at Cheryl who was biting her lip trying to hide her laughter for the second time that day. 

It had been something the girls had teased her about mercilessly, forever doing impersonations of her. The day they had all visited the zoo in Australia and Nadine had been the only one to not enjoy seeing the animals, the clip of her and the koala that was shown on the documentary was something she had never lived down. 

"I have, Cheryl even held a kangaroos hand that day." Nadine explained, rummaging around in the cupboards for a bag of flour she was sure she had seen not too long ago. 

"You look nice babe. Didn't have to get changed out of your jammies on my account though." Cheryl couldn't help but feel envious of the Irish women, after three weeks of sleeping in the middle of a jungle with terrible food and critters everywhere, the women could still look as amazing as she did right now. 

The outfit perfectly accentuated the women's figure, the jeans showing off her long slim legs and the tight white jumper showing off her bronze Australian tan. 

"Thanks, you too. How's Nicola these days?" Nadine asked as she poured ingredients into a mixing bowl, watching as Anaiya giggled at Cheryl pulling funny faces at her across the table. 

"Absolutely fine, always away socialising at fashion events or stuck in the studio. I hear you're planning some new music?" Nadine lifted her head up from mixing the batter but before she could answer she felt a little hand tug at her leg. 

Glancing down, Bear was staring up at her tilting his head with wide curious eyes. The young toddler lifted his hands up in the air, as though motioning for the Irish women to lift him up. Looking over at Cheryl, the Geordie women smiled and nodded her head. Placing the whisk down on the counter, Nadine bent down and pulled the young boy up to sit against her waist. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him cosy up to someone so fast." Cheryl commented, watching with awe as Bear slid his arms to rest around Nadine's neck. 

"It's the Coyle charm, hard to resist isn't it sweetheart." Nadine rubbed her hand up and down Bears back, tickling the back of his neck and smiling widely when the young boy let out a roar of laughter. 

"I have a few songs lined up that are ready to be released but I think I'll wait until after Christmas for everything to calm down. Have a bit of much needed family time with my baby." Nadine resumed making the waffles in the machine she had bought years ago, Bear still clinging onto her like a baby monkey not that she minded. 

Humming along to a nameless tune, Nadine found herself finally relaxing for the first time that morning since Cheryl's arrival. At first she felt like she needed her guard up, unsure of what the Geordie women's intentions were but Cheryl seemed to genuinely want a catch up which was surprising but she would go with it. 

"I'm having Kimberley and the boys round for dinner. You could come if you want, that is if you're not busy and don't have any other plans?" It was strange, seeing this almost timid like version of Cheryl, it was as though the women was scared of Nadine's rejection when before she couldn't care less about whether the Irish women came to anything she was invited to. 

Nadine was used to the brash and loud women but then again, it had been 7 years since she'd seen the women and a lot had happened since then so there was bound to be some changes but she didn't expect this one bit. 

"I actually don't have anything planned for today other than doing a bit of Christmas shopping. Sure you don't mind?" Pouring the last bit of batter into the waffle machine, Nadine moved around the kitchen with Cheryl's son on her hip like a natural. 

The sound of a phone vibrating and ringing on the table got both Nadine and Cheryl's attention but it was Anaiya who picked it up. 

"It's Daddy! Can I answer it?" After getting a nod of the head from her mother, Anaiya answered the phone before running out of the kitchen towards the living room. 

Nadine shook her head and laughed at her young daughter as she stacked up multiple freshly made waffles onto a large sharing plate. 

Taking her seat back at the table, Nadine handed Bear back over to Cheryl not that the boy was best pleased at being separated from his new best friend. 

"It's true, I was and still am upset by the rumours." Nadine went to pick up a waffle from the plate on the table but stopped short when Cheryl's words reached her ears. 

Cheryl waited until Nadine was looking at her, clearing her throat she carried on with a new sense of confidence as the Irish women seemed to want her to continue. 

"The way we- I treated you was unfair. It's not the kind of example I want to be setting my son, pushing you out of the group and leaving you out. I want this whole 'feud' to be knocked on the head. I'd like for us to be friends.. If that's possible?" Nadine eyes were boring holes into her own, staring at her as though trying to see if everything Cheryl had said was meaningful and that there was no hidden agenda. 

"I won't lie, it did hurt me the way things went down.. But a fresh start is definitely needed." Nadine finally picked up a waffle and began to tear a strip off it before nibbling slowly at the edge. 

"Too soon for a hug?" Cheryl bit her lip and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Standing up from her seat, Nadine pulled Cheryl and Bear up, engulfing the pair of them in a hug. Nadine couldn't remember the last time they had hugged, most definitely a very long time ago but there was no denying the Geordie women despite being small she was certainly strong as she squeezed Nadine tightly. 

The moment was broken when Anaiya came trodding back into the kitchen, a confused look on her face at seeing her mother and Cheryl hugging, not quite sure what was going on. 

"Daddy said to phone him later." Anaiya placed Nadine's mobile back down on the kitchen counter before snatching a waffle from the plate. 

"We had best be heading off actually, I said I'd go food shopping with my Mum. No food allergies I should know about before I make dinner tonight?" Cheryl nodded her head towards Anaiya who was getting stuck into the waffles, once the young girl started she never stopped. 

Nadine tried not to spoil her daughter too often, scared the young girl would become too used to the finer things in life unlike when she was young herself. Not that her family were poor but she understood the meaning and value of certain things and she didn't want Anaiya to become materialistic in anyway.

It was a real issue that both she and Jason argued over, her ex partner constantly wanting to give into Anaiya's demands meaning she had to play bad cop. It was tougher now that they were separated, Nadine didn't want her daughter to see her as 'the mean parent' but there was a line to where Nadine would go with the treats. 

"No allergies, she'll eat anything really. Are you sure you don't mind us coming over? I don't want to impose if you and Kimberley have made special plans." Nadine finished the last dregs of her tea, looking on as Cheryl made quick work of finishing her own before sliding her coat back on. 

Placing Bear back down on the floor, the young toddler instantly clasped his mother's hand in his own. Looking at the young boy, Nadine found it hard trying to pick out any of his father's features. From the dark hair, the dimpled cheeks right down to the matching olive skin tone, the young boy was his mother through and through. 

"Nadine you're not imposing. I've invited you and I would really love it if you would come for dinner tonight. Same flat as I've always been in, 5 o'clock. Alright pet?" This was the Cheryl that Nadine remembered, straight to the point and no messing around. 

Nadine nodded her head before she squeezed Anaiya's shoulder, the young girl giving an enthusiastic goodbye to which both Nadine and Cheryl quietly chuckled at as they walked toward the front door with Bear slowly tagging along. 

"I'll see you later then." Cheryl waved her hand over her shoulder, already headed toward the car before Nadine's voice stopped her. 

"Cheryl?" Waiting until the Geordie women turned around to face her, Nadine smiled warmly as she folded her arms in front of her body to stop the winter chill from getting to her. 

"Thanks." Nadine didn't know exactly what is was she was thanking Cheryl for, partly for taking the time and effort to make her way around to her house and partly for the invite for dinner. 

Watching Cheryl's face, she could see by the way the women smiled that it meant something to her. The way she tipped her head almost bashfully, bending down to pick up Bear she spoke into the young boys ear prompting him to wave excitedly shouting over to her. 

"Bye Nad!" Nadine grinned, waving in return to the young boy who seemed pleased with himself as Cheryl made her way to her car parked across the seat. 

Nadine waited, leaning against the front door frame, until Cheryl safely made off down the street. 

It had gone much better than she could have imagined, she could have let Cheryl grovel more but really there was no point. The Geordie women seemed genuine and so Nadine would take her at face value. 

Now it was just a matter of making the effort, Nadine was ready but ultimately Cheryl came as a package deal. Nicola and Kimberley came with her. Kimberley wasn't really that much of a problem, the women seemed fine on the phone yesterday, albeit they had a few awkward moments but that she could deal with. 

Nicola on the other hand, Nadine never quite knew where she stood with the ginger haired women but soon realised early on in the band that if she wasn't friends with Cheryl then she wasn't friends with Nicola. Cheryl was like the ring leader and both Nicola and Kimberley almost like her puppets. It was a harsh analogy but more or less true. 

Nadine would have to wait and see. All she knew was that she was willing to move past everything for the sake of gaining Cheryl as a friend. She just hoped the Geordie women was too.


	3. Dinner Revelations

Hope everyone who's reading enjoys this chapter.. 

///

Kimberley watched from the kitchen counter as Cheryl let out yet another sigh, not that she was keeping count but it was easily at least the fifth one in the last ten minutes. 

"Why don't I phone her and see where she is? No doubt stuck in the traffic." Kimberley started to scroll down her contacts on her phone, ready to phone Nadine until Cheryl came running over grabbing the phone out of her hand. 

"No! No leave it." Cheryl placed Kimberley's phone back down, the Bradford women's eyes watching her with interest as the younger women moved around the kitchen to turn the oven off. 

"Why are you acting so strange? It would literally take two seconds to phone her Cheryl." Kimberley could see Cheryl was avoiding looking at her, not sure exactly what was going on with the Geordie women her eyebrows knotted together in confusion. 

When Kimberley had arrived an hour ago with Bobby and Cole, she had entered the house to find Cheryl dressed up more than she usually would for a run of the mill midweek dinner and there was no denying that Cheryl had cleaned the house to within an inch of its life. 

'Nadine and Anaiya are coming over at five for dinner.' Was the only explanation she had been given, the women going back to preparing dinner before Kimberley could ask anything more. 

It was now fifteen minutes after Nadine was supposed to arrive, Kimberley knew Nadine wasn't particularly very punctual which she had explained to Cheryl but the Geordie women seemed to have lost hope that Nadine was going to appear. 

"I don't want to look really clingy." Cheryl mumbled into her glass of wine, watching over at the kids in the open plan living room giggling their heads off at a film she had put on for them all while she prepared dinner and gossiped with Kimberley. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped Kimberley before she could reply to Cheryl's statement, the Geordie women's face lit up as she rushed to the front door. Kimberley couldn't quite figure out what was going on with Cheryl but she would figure it out soon enough. It never did take long to get the truth out of Cheryl, especially with the help of a bottle of wine on hand. 

Brushing the front of her dress down, Cheryl took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Hey! Sorry the traffic was mad out there, we set off ages ago but clearly I've forgotten how bad it can get." Nadine took her coat off before helping Anaiya to take her own off handing them over as Cheryl held her hand out to hang them up. 

"No worries babe, dinners only just ready now anyway so perfect timing." Flashing Nadine her signature dimpled grin, Cheryl lead the pair through to the kitchen dining area. 

Nadine couldn't remember ever actually being inside Cheryl's London home, only ever waiting outside in a car with the other girls for the women to get picked up for an event but the Irish women couldn't help but appreciate the interior design. Clearly Cheryl had taste, her fashion sense told everyone that but her house was just as classy as the women who owned it. 

Pictures of Bear lined the walls, paired with photos of Cheryl with various people. Nadine faltered in her step as she passed a photo that showed both herself and Cheryl hung up on the wall. Anaiya tugged on Nadine's arm prompting the Irish women to lift her daughter up to be able to see the photographs. 

It was an old polaroid photo in a small frame, Cheryl clinging to Nadine's back as the two of them grinned at the camera. Nadine had never seen the photo, couldn't ever remember it being taken but there was no denying it was the two of them despite the photo being at least 17 years old. Anyone else would think they were the best of friends judging by the photo. 

"Kimberley took that photo, the night before the final if I remember right. One of the very few photos we've got together just the two of us actually." Nadine jumped as Cheryl nudged her shoulder, tilting her head as she stared at the photo in question. 

"It's a nice photo." Nadine commented, feeling Cheryl's hand coming to rest on the small of her back as she leant forward to take a closer look at the photo. 

"Cheryl! Are we having dinner anytime soon?" Kimberley's voice shouted from down the corridor in the kitchen, Cheryl let out a snort at the women's lack of patience. 

Without a second thought, Cheryl's hand took hold of Nadine's as she pulled the other women behind her toward the kitchen where the dinner was ready to be served. 

"Hey." Kimberley shifted from behind the kitchen island, approaching the Irish women as Anaiya moved to hide behind Nadine's legs, all of a sudden deciding to be shy. Slipping her hand out of Cheryl's, Nadine slid her hand behind her back to softly squeeze Anaiya's shoulder to comfort her shy daughter. 

"Hey. Sorry to have kept you waiting for dinner, you know how the traffic is." Nadine didn't miss the look Kimberley sent Cheryl, feeling like she was missing something she carried on. 

Stepping to the side, Nadine bent down to Anaiya's height and pointed up at Kimberley.

"This is Kimberley, baby." Anaiya bit her lip, crossing her feet over she glanced up at Kimberley who also bent down so that she could speak to her face to face. 

"I like your dress, it's very pretty." Kimberley commented, watching as a small smile began to creep over Anaiya's face. 

"Thank you. I'm Anaiya." Repeating from earlier on with Cheryl, the young girl stretched her hand out for Kimberley to shake which the Bradford women did eagerly. 

Nadine turned her attention to Cheryl, the Geordie women floating around the kitchen as she gathered plates and cutlery for everyone before she opened the fridge. Holding up a bottle of white wine, she caught Nadine's eye and motioned to the bottle offering the Irish women a glass. 

Getting a thumbs up in reply, Cheryl grabbed another glass and poured Nadine some wine before handing it over to the Irish women who had left Kimberley and Anaiya to chat away about the young girls dress collection.

"Boys! Dinner time." Nadine looked over at the three boys who eagerly got up from their seats, Bobby helping a young Bear up. 

It was strange after having seen so many pictures of Kimberley's kids over the years to finally see them in person, there was no denying they were the Bradford women's boys. 

After a quick introduction, dinner was underway. 

/////

"Did you manage to get your Christmas shopping done then?" Cheryl asked as she reached over to wipe some spaghetti from Bears face. 

"I had most of it done before I left for Australia, only really had to pick up a few pieces here and there. Anaiya picked out a nice present for her Dad too, didn't you?" Anaiya nodded her head, eagerly shoving more of Cheryl's home made dinner into her mouth. 

"I want a little brother or sister for Christmas though." Anaiya commented happily making Nadine choke on a mouthful of food, coughing violently until Kimberley patted her back. 

Cheryl jumped out of her seat, coming to Nadine's other side she rubbed the young Irish women's back. 

"Are you okay babe?" Nadine nodded her head, clearing her throat a few times before wiping away the tears from under her eyes. 

The kids around the table had gone quiet watching the adults helping Nadine, Anaiya looked worried until Nadine smiled reassuringly before taking a large gulp of water. 

"No more kids on the horizon then I take it." Kimberley teased, Nadine shaking her head emphatically. 

"I know what you mean pet, one's plenty for now. I don't know how you do it Kimba." Cheryl commented, glancing down the table toward the group of children who were enjoying having a new face in Anaiya to play and talk with. 

Cheryl took her last mouthful of food as she left the cutlery on her plate before reaching over to pour the last remainder of wine between herself and Nadine. 

"I can't take all the credit, Justin most definitely does his fair share with the boys." Nadine could hear the complete adoration Kimberley had for her husband and she couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy towards the Bradford women.

Nadine still didn't know where things went wrong with Jason, they drifted apart despite her efforts to try and get things back on track. They clearly weren't on the same page and in a way Nadine was glad things had come to an end but then there was a part of her that missed the company and intimacy that having a partner offered. 

Nadine eyes met Cheryl's across the table and there was no denying the look of shared sympathy in the older women's eyes as she smiled softly. It was as though Cheryl was telling her that she understood, she recognised what was written all over Nadine's face. 

Lifting her glass from the table, Nadine slowly sipped the wine as she watched Cheryl and Kimberley banter back and fore about who was going to do the dishes. 

"I told you yesterday on the phone I would have to leave earlier than usual. I have to go round to Amy's to pick up a few bits and pieces. I'm sure Nadine won't mind giving you a hand?" Kimberley motioned towards Nadine as she helped to clear the plates from the dining table. 

The kids were all giggling amongst themselves, seeing who could make the funniest sound. The sight of them all playing together brought a smile to Cheryl's face as she watched on in awe. 

"Course, I don't mind. I'm surprised that with having such a lovely and posh kitchen you would have surely have a dishwasher?" Nadine quizzed, a smile forming on her own face watching Cheryl look on at the kids. 

"Well I did have a dishwasher but it stopped working, I prefer hand washing them anyway. More relaxing." Cheryl explained scenting Kimberley daggers when the women snorted at her statement. 

"She says it stopped working when really she kept overloading it and broke it. I'll leave you ladies to it." Kimberley finished zipping up Coles jacket and moved to pull Cheryl into a quick one armed hug. 

Nadine stood awkwardly at the side watching on as the two best friends said their goodbyes, not wanting to impose on the moment but she wasn't given a choice when Kimberley gathered her up into her arms giving her a tight squeeze. 

"It's been good seeing you. Don't be a stranger Diney." Nadine smiled into Kimberley's shoulder at the sound of her old nickname falling from the older womens mouth. 

Pulling back Nadine placed a quick kiss on Kimberley's cheek and watched as the Bradford women rangled her young boys out the door with shouts of goodbye over their shoulder. 

"I'll wash, you dry?" Cheryl offered, chucking a tea towel in Nadine's direction before walking towards Anaiya and Bear who had ended up on the floor playing with a toy keyboard. 

"Want me to put on a film for you both?" Cheryl held her hands out for the kids to take, helping them both to their feet. 

Nadine watched as Cheryl made sure both the kids were comfortable and safe sitting in the mini kids corner the Geordie women had set up in the open kitchen layout. Holding up a selection of Disney DVD's the Irish women couldn't help but chuckle looking on as Cheryl did different voices reading out the options not missing the way both the children roared with laughter. Moving around the table, Nadine gathered up the remaining glasses and plates left on the table, leaving them beside the sink she leant against the kitchen counter. 

If anyone had told her two days ago that she would end up spending her Friday night sat in Cheryl's kitchen drinking a glass of wine laughing she would have thought they were mad but she couldn't help but find herself enjoying herself. The way Cheryl interacted with Bear and Anaiya, Nadine couldn't help but feel her heart melting at the sight. Anaiya seemed to be having a great night too and if there was one thing she loved it was seeing her daughter happy. 

"That's them sorted. Fancy some more wine or I can make us a cuppa?" Cheryl leant on the kitchen counter opposite Nadine, pushing her sleeves up as she checked her phone for any new messages. 

"A cup of tea would be great thanks." Nadine's answer had Cheryl moving into action, placing her phone down she moved around the kitchen with ease. 

Taking a seat at the kitchen counter on one of the island stools, Nadine smiled gratefully as Cheryl handed over the steaming cup of tea. 

"Thanks. What's the plans for Christmas then? Your Mum coming down from Newcastle?" Nadine questioned, shifting to make herself comfortable and also making sure she could see Anaiya from her seat. 

"I.. It's a bit up in the air at the moment. Liam wants to spend the day with Bear which I'm absolutely fine with but he wants his girlfriend to come over too." Cheryl explained looking down at her mug of tea lost in her thoughts, Nadine easily recognised the Geordie women was upset by the way she began fidgeting with her fingers. 

Over the years Nadine had managed to recognise exactly how Cheryl was feeling by the tiniest bit of body language, it had always been a skill she had possessed but more easily with the Geordie women for a reason she didn't know. 

Cheryl flinched when Nadine's hand moved to stop her fingers from picking at a small cut on the inside of her palm, the Irish women gently stroking her thumb over the older women's knuckles. 

"If you want my advice, this is your home and if the thought of his girlfriend coming over makes you uncomfortable you should tell him that. Surely he would understand that?" Cheryl bit her lip before lifting her eyes up to meet Nadine's, the Irish women was offering a caring smile as she continued to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand.

It was nice, having someone else's opinion other than Kimberley's. The Bradford women sometimes didn't understand her situation, instead telling her that she should put aside her own feelings for one day. Of course she understood where her ex partner was coming from, he wanted to include his new girlfriend but at the expense of her comfort in her own house. It was awkward and Cheryl didn't know what to do. 

"I really need to sit down with Liam and talk about it. What about you? Christmas in Ireland I take it?" Nadine could tell Cheryl was trying to change the subject, recognising it easily she pulled her hand back to take another mouthful of tea.

Nadine could feel Cheryl's eyes on her as she placed the cup back down on the counter, slipping her shoes off before pulling one of her legs up to settle under her other thigh. It was strange, the way Cheryl was watching everything she did with great intensity but Nadine found herself enjoying the Geordie women's attention. 

"That's the plan. Jason and I want to keep things as normal as possible, it'll be different next year but we are still good friends so it's not a problem us spending the day together." Nadine answered smiling at the thought of Christmas with her daughter, it was one of the things she most looked forward to whilst she was in the jungle. 

"Sounds lovely." Cheryl mused, a smile falling over her own face at the sight of Nadine's soft lips moulding into a beautiful soft smile. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they sat drinking their cups of tea absentmindedly watching their children sitting in front of the TV. 

"So, I'm on the drying am I?" Nadine reached over to grab the tea towel that Cheryl had jokingly thrown at her earlier, rising from her seat but stopping shirt when Cheryl's hand grasped her forearm. 

"Don't worry about those pet, I'll get them later when Bear's gone to bed." Cheryl waved her hand towards the dishes, shaking her head as she gently tugged Nadine to sit back down next to her. 

"I'm glad you came tonight." Cheryl admitted, the blush rising on her cheeks as Nadine chuckled at her expense. 

"I'm glad you offered." Nadine replied, not taking her eyes away from Cheryl as the Geordie women tilted her head smiling with her dimples out on full show. 

The sound of little footsteps approaching them broke the women out of their bubble, turning their heads the sight of Anaiya rubbing her eyes tiredly came in to view. The young girl walked over towards her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around Nadine's waist.

Nadine lovingly stroked her daughter's hair as she placed kisses on the young girls forehead, receiving an 'I'm tired' being mumbled into her t-shirt clad stomach. Cheryl watched on at the adorable pair, laughing as Anaiya pouted her lips the exact same way she had seen nadine do over the years when she was getting tired. Glancing over at Bear, Cheryl was relieved to see her young boy had conked out on his bean bag next to to sofa, his curly hair pointing in every direction. 

Nadine pulled her phone from her pocket, making short work of ordering them an Uber considering she had managed to drink her way through half a bottle of wine with Cheryl. Nadine rose up from her seat, the lift arriving in the next few minutes. 

"We had better be heading off now, leave you and Bear in peace. I'll pick my car up tomorrow, you don't mind me leaving it here do you?" Cheryl shook her head in reply, standing up alongside Nadine as the Irish women hoisted her daughter up onto her waist. 

Cheryl chuckled lightly as she watched Nadine jokingly roll her eyes at her daughters insistence of being carried outside despite being more than able to walk. 

Making sure Bear was okay where he was lying, Cheryl followed after Nadine and her daughter towards the front door where she grabbed their jackets from the coat cupboard. 

"Text me tomorrow yeah? Maybe we can have another catch up before you head off back to Ireland." Cheryl suggested hesitating for a moment before she leant over and placed a soft kiss on beside Nadine's mouth, wrapping her arms around the Irish women's shoulders giving her a quick squeeze. 

Leaning back, Cheryl tickled under Anaiya's chin receiving a giggle in reply. Nadine placed a soothing hand on Cheryl's upper arm, brushing it up and down before pulling the front door open for them to go through. 

"I will do. See ya later babe." Nadine waved over her shoulder as the Uber pulled up, a young man jumping out to open the door for her as she gently helped Anaiya into the car. 

Cheryl found herself watching as the car pulled out onto the main road, waving after the car not even sure if Nadine could see her. Cheryl didn't know what came over her, the way she had found herself acting like a shy young teenager on a first date saying goodbye at the door. The second her lips had hit the corner on Nadine's mouth, Cheryl knew. 

She fancied Nadine. The way she had wanted to keep reaching out and touching the Irish women the whole night. The stab of jealousy as she watched Kimberley cuddle Nadine. 

It had only been one day since she had met up with the Irish women again and here she found herself fancying the women. I mean really who could blame her with a face like that? The women was literally a goddess. 

Shaking her head, Cheryl closed the front door behind her and leant her back against it. Taking a deep breath, Cheryl knew she would have to dig deep to keep it a secret from Kimberley.

Scoffing at the thought of even trying to hide anything from the nosey Bradford women, Cheryl trudged back through to her son. 

Tonight had certainly been a night of revelations.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimberley rolled her eyes as she tried yet again to get the Geordie women's attention, watching as Cheryl smiled down at her phone typing out a reply. Kimberley didn't even need to ask who it was, after the dinner a few days ago all Cheryl had wanted to talk about was Nadine. 

"Cheryl?" Kimberley was half tempted to snatch the phone out of Cheryl's hand but knew it wouldn't end well, especially considering they were in a busy cafe with numerous people trying and failing to seem like they weren't looking over at them. 

Receiving a murmur of acknowledgement in reply, Kimberley huffed before leaning back in her seat and taking a drink of her coffee. 

"Sorry, what were you saying babe?" Cheryl asked as she locked her phone, placing it back down on the table she picked up her own mug and mirrored her friends actions in taking a large sip of her latte. 

"Was that Nadine?" Kimberley nodded her head towards Cheryl's phone, determined to figure out exactly what was going on with her best friend. 

It was strange, the way Cheryl was acting. Not that she wasn't glad that they both had managed to extend the proverbial olive brach out to the Irish women but Cheryl seemed to be almost obsessed with Nadine.

"Yeah. Bear is staying with Liam tonight and Jason is taking Anaiya so we can have a few drinks tonight. You coming over?" Cheryl smiled in thanks as a young waitress came over to clear up their plates from the lunch they had just eaten. 

Kimberley shook her head in response as she swallowed a mouthful of coffee and that was when she noticed it, the way Cheryl almost seemed glad that it would only be herself and Nadine. Alone. The way Cheryl's eyes lit up when she spoke about Nadine. Kimberley managed to stop herself from outright asking, instead deciding to take a more laid back approach. For all she knew, she could be completely wrong with the conclusion that was forming in her head. But everything was adding up, slowly but surely. 

"Maybe you should invite Nic?" Kimberley watched Cheryl for her reaction and she wasn't dissapointed by what she found, the way the Geordie women tried and failed to seem annoyed at the suggestion. 

"She's probably busy." Cheryl shrugged her shoulders as she checked her phone for a text even though she knew nothing had come through. 

"Well she text me earlier asking if I was free to do something tonight. Give her a call, I'm sure she'd be up for it." Watching as Cheryl half heartedly nodded her head in agreement, Kimberley reached across the table to gently take a hold of the dainty hand belonging to her best friend. 

Cheryl seemed to go into a world of her own, her eyes looking down at their clasped hands and smiling softly when Kimberley stroked her thumb across her palm. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Kimberley asked softly, tilting her head as she raised her eyebrows slightly waiting for Cheryl to reply. 

Kimberley knew better than anyone that it wasn't the best of ideas to push Cheryl into talking about her feelings until she felt ready, the Geordie women preferred to mull over her thoughts before she opened up. Kimberley could sense Cheryl's head was filled with thoughts and she would give anything to know what was going on, more than anything to help her best friend. 

"I think you'd be shocked if I told you." Cheryl joked but Kimberley could tell that the Geordie women despite chuckling wasn't really joking at all. 

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Kimberley noticed the change in Cheryl demeanour immediately, the dark haired women's body tensed for a second before she gently pulled back from Kimberley's touch. 

Almost as if sensing the conversation was headed for something more deep and meaningful, Cheryl tried to brush it off. 

"Course I do. You're my best friend Kimba." Cheryl smiled at the Bradford women, her eyes darting to her phone as the screen lit up with a text notification. 

The way Cheryl's hands fidgeted with her mug told Kimberley the other women was itching to properly read the text message, as though she just couldn't wait to see what Nadine had replied with. 

"I'll always be your best friend, nothing would ever change that." Kimberley's eyes didn't stray from Cheryl's gaze, trying to emphasise her words with a caring smile upon her face. 

"Fanch another coffee?" Kimberley glanced down at her watch, noticing the time she shook her head in response to Cheryl's question. 

The Bradford women pulled her purse out of her handbag, not listening to Cheryl's protests she placed enough money down on the table for both of their lunch and coffees. 

"You got it the last time love. I better head off, need to pick the boys up from Sally's." Kimberley explained as she tugged her jacket from the back of the chair, pulling it on before sorting her hair. 

Cheryl watched on quietly as her blonde friend gathered her things together, still unsure of what to make of Kimberley's sudden want to have a deep conversation. Dragged out of her thoughts as Kimberley leant over, the Bradford women wrapped her arms around her shoulders rubbing her back soothingly. 

"See you later. Have fun tonight, best behaviour from the both of you." Kimberley winked, glad to hear Cheryl's loud laugh in response. 

"Bye Mum!" Cheryl shouted teasingly after Kimberley, not caring about the number of other customers staring on confused. 

Kimberley just waved her hand over her shoulder not even bothering to retort to the Geordie women's jesting. 

Kimberley had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before Cheryl opened up it was just a case of waiting until the Geordie women gathered her thoughts together. The Bradford women knew that Cheryl wouldn't be texting Nicola especially after the way she had only really offered an invitation to her earlier out of politeness. 

Part of Kimberley wanted to phone Nicola up and see if she had noticed a difference over the past couple of days but also knew that her ginger haired friend would want to know the whole story. 

For now, Kimberley would bide her time and leave Cheryl to it. 

/////

Cheryl opened the front door to reveal a casually dressed Nadine, not missing the way the Irish women's eyes roamed up and down her body taking in her outfit. The Geordie women would be lying if she said she didn't spend at least an hour flicking through her wardrobe for the perfect thing to wear. Tight faded blue jeans paired with a crisp white shirt that showcased the Geordie women's assets perfectly. Cheryl silently patted herself on the back when Nadine's eyes lingered on her chest for a moment before glancing up towards her face, a toothy grin spreading across her face in greeting. 

"If I'd have known you were going to be dressed up I would have made more effort.." Nadine commented glancing down at her own outfit that consisted of an old pair of worn mom jeans and a plain white long sleeved t shirt. 

"Nadine don't be silly, you look gorgeous!" Cheryl replied honestly as she tugged Nadine through the front door not being able to resist pulling the younger women in for a quick hug. 

Cheryl couldn't help but smile as she felt Nadine's hand gently squeeze the back of her neck, enjoying the feeling of the Irish women's fingertips roaming over her bare skin. 

"Okay, so I've got plenty of wine to drink and I've ordered some pizza too so I hope you're hungry." Cheryl explained as she took a hold of Nadine's hand, leading the other women through to the living room before reluctantly letting go to let the Irish women take a seat on the sofa. 

The room was dimly lit up by a lamp in the corner of the room, warmed up by the fire crackling away quietly. Nadine nodded her head in appreciation, the cold Winter air outside was certainly a shock to the system after being in Australia for over a month so the heat from the fire was especially nice.

"Drink?" Cheryl offered as she picked up the TV remote instantly turning it over to the music channels before skipping until she found something half decent for the two of them to listen to in the background.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Nadine responded as she slid off her converse trainers, sliding them under the coffee table as she crossed her legs over and got comfortable shimmying into the corner of the couch.

Nodding her head, Cheryl walked through to the kitchen taking a deep breath before grabbing a bottle of red from the counter along with two wine glasses out of the cupboard. 

Standing in the doorway of the living room, Cheryl took a moment to look at Nadine whilst the Irish women was busy paying attention to the TV. The way her dirty blonde hair was messily thrown up into a top knot, not a scrap of make up on her face. Nadine truly was gorgeous, there were no two ways about it. 

The thoughts that had been milling around her mind for the past two days that maybe it was just a silly infatuation because she hadn't seen Nadine in so long couldn't be any further from the truth, she was absolutely attracted to Nadine in the same way she had been to anyone else she had dated. 

The butterflies that were dive bombed in her stomach as Nadine turned to look at her, smiling and patting the space beside her confirmed it. She really did fancy Nadine. 

"I hope red is okay? I was going to make us a cocktail but maybe best to leave that till after the food arrives." Pouring out two large glasses, Cheryl took a seat next to Nadine as she handed the younger women her drink while leaving a bit of space between them on the sofa.

"Well if your cocktails are still as strong as they used to be, then it sounds like I'm in for a treat tonight." Nadine joked as she learnt over Cheryl to grab the remote.

The Geordie women had to bite her lip to stop the moan from leaving her mouth at the feeling of the Irish women's body pressing against her own. Cheryl almost felt like kicking herself, how on earth did she think she was going to manage a night in drinking without blurting something inappropriate outloud? 

"C'mon pet, they aren't really that strong and let's face it, if I remember it takes a while to get you drunk anyway." Nadine snorted at Cheryl's reply, still scrolling through the channels.

"So you're trying to get me drunk are you Miss Tweedy?" Nadine turned her attention away from the TV when Cheryl didn't answer straight away.

The Geordie women had mischievous glint in her eye that Nadine instantly recognised. Although they weren't that close that didn't mean that when they were in a group situation that they didn't get up to some kind of trouble.

"Best way to get all the juicy secrets ain't it." Cheryl smirked as she bounced her head around to the background music.

Nadine's mouth dropped open, holding her chest dramatically she lent over and poked the Geordie women's side making her burst out laughing.

"I think it's you that's got the best secrets out of the two of us for sure." Nadine shot back watching as the Geordie women seemed to falter, her smile dropping for a moment before returning as though it didn't happen. But Nadine noticed.

A silence fell over the two of them, Cheryl's heart racing as her eyes glanced down to Nadine's hand that was gently brushing up and down her forearm. It was as though there were sparks shooting through her body, the physical contact was driving her crazy in the most amazing way.

"I am sorry you know." Cheryl placed her hand over Nadine's stopping the women's soothing motions.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Cheryl. Look at us now, chatting away over a glass of wine and having a laugh. Let's just forget about it all, clean slate yeah." Cheryl nodded her head in agreement, a grin spreading across her face.

Nadine's phone vibrating on the coffee table made Cheryl jump, her glass of wine slipping out of her hand covering Nadine's white top in the dark red wine. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry pet!" Cheryl leapt up from the couch, the Irish womens eyes going wide as she looked down at her top soaking through.

"I'll go grab you a top, hang on." Cheryl nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran out of the room, leaving Nadine to slowly rise from the sofa trying not to spill any excess wine.

Pulling the top away from her skin, Nadine managed to pull the soaking wet top over her head with ease. At least it wasn't some kind of gunge mixed with jungle critters like she had grown used to the past few weeks. Using the dry part of the top, Nadine wiped the wine from her stoamch before leaving down to check the text message from her sister that had caused the minor disaster. 

Nadine was glad for the heat wafting from the fire, keeping her warm as she stood in just her bra and jeans in the middle of Cheryl's living room.

"Oh.. Uh here you go." Nadine swivelled around to find Cheryl standing a couple feet away, holding out a top similar to the one she had previously been wearing. 

Cheryl's eyes were looking everywhere but at Nadine, avoiding any kind of eye contact. The blush rising on her face that definitely didn't have anything to do with the heat in the room was something the blonde haired women took note off.

Pulling the top over her head, Nadine giggled as the sleeves on the top fell short on her arms and left a sliver of toned stomach peeking out. Before Cheryl could offer to go and get another top, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the food, I'll get you another top in a minute babe." Nadine didn't fail to notice how flustered the dark haired women was but decided to leave it to think about tomorrow. More than likely the wine was just making both the women a bit more nervous in front of each other.

Or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself it was.

/////

"Get a grip Cheryl." Cheryl mumbled to herself as she brushed her hair out of the way, fanning her face to try to stop the blush from getting any worse.

The doorbell rang again as Cheryl took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, opening the front door to someone that was most definitely not a delivery man.

"Hey! I didn't know whether you were in or not, I tried phoning you but it was going straight to your answering machine. You're not busy are you?" Nicola didn't even give Cheryl a chance to reply as she hung her jacket up in the cupboard, handing the Geordie women a bottle of wine before walking through to the living room.

Cheryl had made a point of putting her phone on silent with the exception of Liam in case something happened to her son, she had wanted a night without interruptions and yet the night seemed to not be heading that way despite her best efforts.

Cheryl followed after, coming to a stop behind Nicola as the ginger haired women stood in the living room door. Nadine had yet to turn around, sat on the couch typing away on her phone oblivious to what was happening behind her.

"Cheryl? Please tell me you didn't put any olives on the piz-" Nadine grabbed her glass of wine from the table as she began to shout through to the kitchen, turning her body around she stopped mid sentence as her eyes met Nicola's. 

Nicola glanced between Cheryl and Nadine, an awkward silence falling over the room as the Scouse women failed to understand exactly why Nadine was sitting in Cheryl's house.

"Hi." Nadine greeted her ex bandmate, giving a small but friendly smile while she stood up from the couch pulling down the t-shirt to cover her stomach as best she could.

Nicola seemed to compose herself, shaking her head slightly she offered a warm smile back to the blonde women standing almost shyly in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't realise I was interrupting.. How are you?" Nicola pulled Nadine into a quick one armed hug, not wanting to overstep and make the Irish women uncomfortable.

Cheryl was silently cursing Kimberley, no doubt the Bradford women had text Nicola telling her that she was free tonight and to come around. Scowling at the thought, Cheryl quickly wiped the look from her face as Nadine glanced over at her.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Nadine answered Nicola but her eyes still lingered on Cheryl, unsure of exactly why the women's mood seemed to have turned sour for a moment especially when her best friend had joined them.

Cheryl listened to the two women chatting away as she silently made her way through to the kitchen with Nicola's bottle of wine in hand. Placing it in the fridge she pulled out a bottle of rosè instead before grabbing an extra glass for her ginger haired friend.

Strolling back into the living room, Cheryl was relieved to find that Nicola hadn't taken her seat on the sofa next to Nadine. Nicola seemed to be in the middle of a story, the Irish women listening with great interest as she finished her glass of wine.

"That pizza better be arriving soon, I'm bloody starving." Cheryl patted her slim stomach before pouring out more wine for everyone, taking her seat next to Nadine again but this time much closer than before. 

"Thanks babe. You know I still can't believe you actually jumped out of a plane Nadine. You know Cheryl was crying watching it as though you were gonna die or something." Nicola revealed as she chuckled at Cheryl's expense.

Cheryl could feel Nadine's eyes on her but pretended as though she was none the wiser instead keeping her own eyes firmly on Nicola as the ginger haired women carried completely missing the fact she had just embarrassed the dark haired women.

Cheryl flinched slightly as Nadine's arm came to rest on the back of the sofa after Nicola's little bit of insight, her fingertips lightly brushing along her shoulder blades in comforting circles. 

The dark haired women quickly relaxed into the women's touch, no doubt the Irish women had no idea how much of an effect she had on her and if she did know then she probably wouldn't be doing it at all.

"Proud of you though hun, I know I couldn't do half the stuff you did." Nicola carried on smiling proudly at the Irish women who bashfully giggled at the compliment.

"Thank you Nic, that means a lot." Nadine replied truthfully, her hand not faltering in its motions on Cheryl's skin. 

Over the years, despite the tension and problems between them all, Nadine had still kept up to date with everything the other girls were doing.

On a few occasions she had sent flowers, it was disheartening when she didn't ever receive anything in return but she wanted them to know that she was proud of their achievements. 

To hear the words fall from Nicola's mouth, along with hearing how much Cheryl actually cared about her was extremely touching.

"So what's going on with you and Myles then? You know he definitely fancied you for sure." Despite being shy early on in the band, Nicola was most definitely not shy about digging around for gossip. Like right now.

Cheryl could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside herself, managing to keep a neutral expression on the outside as she turned her head to face Nadine to gauge her reaction to Nicola's nosiness.

"Oh come on Nic, you can't be serious? He's lovely but definitely not my type." Nadine admitted, laughing off the ginger haired women's suggestion even though it wasn't the first time someone had commented on the supposed 'chemistry' between herself and her jungle campmate.

"Go on, tell us your 'type' then." Nicola teased, seemingly very interested in what Nadine had to say as she moved to the edge of her seat as though preparing herself for some juicy revelation.

For a split second, Nadine's eyes darted over to Cheryl. It happened so quickly, within the blink of an eye the Irish women shifted her attention back to Nicola. If it wasn't for the way their eyes connected then Cheryl would have believed she was making things up in her mind but there was no denying it. 

Nadine cleared her throat as though trying to bide herself some time before she had to answer Nicola's question.

"I mean I wouldn't say I have a specific 'type' but preferably someone who doesn't take themselves too seriously and is up for a laugh. It's hard trying to go on dates when you've got a 5 year old so someone who understands I've got a daughter who comes first would also be at the top of the list." Shrugging her shoulders, Nadine's fingers drew patterns along the edge of Cheryl's neck enjoying the way the women shivered under her touch.

She didn't know what it was, maybe the alcohol, but Nadine could help but want to be constantly touching Cheryl tonight. It was as though she was being drawn to the women in some way, the feeling of her soft skin under her fingertips felt amazing and she wanted more.

It had been a while since she had felt this kind of connection with someone, the spark had fizzled out with Jason long ago and she missed the physical aspect of having someone. Not just the sex but the comforting and tactile touches. It was strange, they had known each other for seventeen years and spent so much time together but it was only now that they were connecting on a much deeper level.

Nadine wasn't one for labelling herself, despite her Catholic upbringing she was open to the idea of dating women but had never found anyone that she was particularly attracted to in that way. Until this new Cheryl came along.

"So it's definitely over between you and Jason then?" Cheryl was almost glad Nicola was here in a way, the ginger haired women was asking all the question that had been going around her head but she hadn't wanted to be the one to ask.

"It's been over for a long time. In the end we were staying together purely for Anaiya's sake which wasn't fair on anyone. What about you Cheryl? Been out on any dates lately?" Nicola snorted at Nadine's question, the Geordie women rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Not recently, I have got my eye on somebody though." Cheryl knew the moment the words left her lips she had had too much to drink, if she were sober she would have let Nicola's reading go over her head but with the alcohol on her system she couldn't help but retaliate.

Nicola's eyes lit up like it was Christmas at Cheryl's admission, Nadine shifting in her seat so she could look at the Geordie women properly.

"Oh my god, who is it? Do I know them?" The questions poured out of Nicola's mouth, the young women shifting to the edge of her seat.

Cheryl moved forward to place her glass of wine on the table, half tempted to go and replace it with water to stop herself from blurting out anything else.

"Babe it's nothing, just forget I said anything." Cheryl waved her hand, brushing off Nicola's questions hoping the women would drop it. She wasn't that lucky though.

"Does Kimberley know?" Cheryl shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, trying to avoid looking at Nadine and digging herself into a deeper hole than she had already dug.

Cheryl could feel Nadine shifting around on the couch, subtly moving closer towards her. The Irish women rested her hand on Cheryl's thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze she turned her attention to Nicola.

"I'm sure Cheryl will tell us about this mystery man when she's ready, right hun?" Cheryl gave a half hearted nod, placing her own hand over Nadine's.

Nicola looked as though she was about to argue but luckily the Geordie women was saved by the doorbell ringing. Hopefully this time it really would be the food delivery and not another visitor making a pit stop.

/////

More to come if everyone is still interested...


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again.. 

//

Eventually Nicola had reluctantly left the two women to it, unable to stay any longer due to having to pick her brother up at the airport early in the morning but she had made Nadine promise to take Anaiya round to visit her so she could meet the Irish women's young daughter.

It had been over two hours since Nicola had left, the empty pizza boxes and plates still left on the coffee table but Cheryl made no move to clear up. Instead the dark haired women was perfectly happy laying on the couch in a comfortable silence with Nadine, the Irish women playing lightly with the ends of Cheryl's hair. 

The two women were slightly tipsy, if it wasn't for the pizza that had helped to soak up some of the alcohol then they would be well on their way to being very drunk.

"I've had a great night." Nadine murmured with a content smile upon her face, the evening replaying in her mind.

Nadine had been unsure of the kind of reception she was going to receive from Nicola, the blank expression the women had worn when she had first seen her in the living room had her stomach twisting with nerves. But the moment the ginger haired women smiled warmly at her, Nadine knew it was going to be okay. 

Nicola hadn't given up on her need for information about Cheryl's 'mystery man', the Geordie women repeatedly telling her to be quiet and eventually the ginger haired women gave up.

Cheryl shifted her head, resting it on Nadine's shoulder as she drank the remainder of her wine from the glass in her hand. 

"Me too." Cheryl felt the ever present butterflies in her stomach start to flutter as Nadine smiled down at her and pulled her closer into her body.

Cheryl was glad Nadine couldn't read her thoughts as her eyes watched the Irish women take a drink of her own wine, lightly licked her lips afterwards. Quickly shifting her eyes away from Nadine's eyes, Cheryl squeezed her thighs together, praying Nadine didn't notice her subtly shifting beside her. The things Cheryl would do just to have those lips pressed against her own, all over her body…

"Oh hang on, I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." Before Nadine could respond, Cheryl leapt up from the couch and scurried out of the room.

Nadine giggled softly, shaking her head as she waited for Cheryl to come back from wherever it was she had run off to. The dirty blonde had enjoyed herself tonight more than she could have imagined, more so because of Cheryl.

The Geordie women had done everything to make her feel comfortable, constantly checking throughout the evening that she was okay. It had been a long time since she had felt so cared for.

"Okay so it's not anything huge but I thought it might be a nice day out, I got two vouchers so I could come along with you or if you want to take one of your sisters then that's totally cool too." Cheryl rambled on, biting her bottom lip as she handed over the small envelope to Nadine.

The Geordie women took her seat on the couch next to Nadine, angling herself so she could watch as the Irish women opened the card. Nadine couldn't help but think how cute Cheryl was, the way she tugged at her sleeves nervously as she waited for her to open her present. It was beyond adorable.

Carefully tearing the envelope open Nadine slid the card out to reveal a handmade card, the sight of Bears drawing of a snowman on the front of the card making her grin widely.

As Nadine opened the card, 2 slips of paper slid out onto her lap. Lifting one up, Nadine's eyes went wide as she read over the voucher. An all day pamper session at an exclusive VIP spa, including dinner and drinks for the evening. 

"Cheryl you really didn't have to do that." Nadine glanced back up at Cheryl, the dark haired women tilted her head smiling bashfully.

"I know how much you love getting pampered." Cheryl explained, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear and shrugging her shoulders.

"And I know how much you do too so you'll be coming with me babe." Nadine handed the spare voucher back to Cheryl, a grin spreading across the Geordie women's face at the thought of spending the day with the dirty blonde.

Cheryl had swithered on what to buy Nadine for Christmas, it had been less than a week since they had even met up again after almost 7 years of not seeing each other.

It had actually been her mother's suggestion, Joan pointing out that Nadine probably rarely got treated to a spa day especially what with having a five year old daughter to look after. Seeing Nadine's face light up when she had read over the voucher, Cheryl was glad she had taken her mother's advice.

"I haven't forgotten about Anaiya either. I wondered if it's alright with you if I took her out shopping one afternoon? Bear hates us dressing him up but I've got a feeling Anaiya wouldn't mind trying on dresses and shoes like her Mam." Nadine felt guilty, knowing she hadn't got the Geordie women anything she was going to make it her top priority finding something in return.

"She would absolutely love spending the day with her Auntie Chez. Thank you." Before Cheryl knew what was happening, Nadine's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the Irish women engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

Nadine could feel Cheryl smiling against her shoulder, gently swaying them from side to side neither women wanted to let go. Cheryl took a deep breath, Nadine's perfume mixed with something that was uniquely her reaching her nose. 

There was something special about Nadine's hugs, the Irish women's fingers gently stroking the bare skin around her waist as her t-shirt rode up. Unable to stop the shiver running through her body at the feeling of Nadine's fingers dancing along her skin, Cheryl had to stop the groan of annoyance as Nadine pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you cold?" Nadine asked, rubbing her arms up and down Cheryl's upper arms as though trying to keep the women warm.

"A little bit." Cheryl lied, not wanting the other women to realise the real reason behind her body's involuntary reaction to the Irish women's touch.

The fire had died out long a go, each of the women too busy gossiping with Nicola and simples making their way through the bottles of wine Cheryl kept producing.

Nadine's eyes went wide as she glanced down at the watch that rested on her wrist.

"Jesus how on earth is it two o'clock in the morning?" Nadine exclaimed, stretching her arms over her head she let out a sigh as her back cracked.

Cheryl's face screwed up at the sound of Nadine's bones cracking. It was one thing that she couldn't stand and Nadine was the worst for constantly cracking any bone possible.

"Do you have to do that pet?" Nadine chuckled at the way Cheryl's nose scrunched up, it was as though the Geordie women hadn't aged a day in the past seven years.

It was something Nadine had always been jealous of, the dark haired women's youthful complexion. Now she wondered whether it really was jealousy or if she had always subconsciously fancied the older women.

"Have you seen my phone? I need to phone an Uber." Nadine started to lift up the cushions on the sofa, sure that if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to resist kissing the other women. 

"Don't be silly, you're staying over. No arguments." Nadine found herself being dragged up off the couch by Cheryl. It had always impressed Nadine that despite being so petite and small, Cheryl was surprisingly very strong. The dancing that the women often participated in probably helped in that aspect too she surmised. 

Cheryl didn't drop her hand as she lead Nadine through the house, switching off the lights as they went. Climbing the stairs Cheryl selfishly let the other women walk in front, enjoying the view as she trailed behind. 

Opening the door to her bedroom, Cheryl dropped Nadine's hand as she placed it on the dirty blondes lower back gently guiding her inside. The room was beautifully decorated like the rest of the house, it was also clear to see there was no longer a man sharing it with Cheryl with the feminine touches everywhere. 

Standing by the door Nadine took in the baby pink wallpaper and love heart throw cushions on the bed, the antique dressing table overflowing with perfumes and expensive lotions. A large rocking chair in the corner of the room was currently housing half of Cheryl's wardrobe, as thought the Geordie women hadn't been able to decide on an outfit. 

"You just gonna stand there all night or are yous coming to bed with us sweetie?" Glancing over her shoulder, Cheryl raised her eyebrows when she noticed Nadine's eyes glancing towards her bum as she lent over to grab some pyjamas from her chest of drawers. Nadine felt herself flush, not missing the flirtatious tone in which the dark haired women delivered the question in. 

Cheryl's Geordie accent always seemed to get stronger and thicker when she had a drink, the same applying for herself but the women understood each other perfectly after many nights out together with the other girls all those years ago. 

Moving away from the bedroom door, Nadine walked over to Cheryl as the older women held out a spare pair of pyjamas for her to borrow for the night. 

Reaching out to grab the offered pyjamas, Nadine almost dropped them as their fingers brushed against each other, the sparks racing through her body. Cheryl couldn't hide the smirk from her face, realising that it wasn't just her that was feeling the tension between themselves. 

"I'll just.." Biting her lip, Nadine motioned over towards the ensuite bathroom door in the bedroom that was slightly ajar. 

Cheryl nodded her head innocently but Nadine could see the women was trying not to laugh, the embarrassment she felt only moments ago at getting caught checking out the Geordie only getting worse. 

Closing the bathroom door over. Nadine lent her head against the cool wood, taking a deep breath to try to calm her body down. 

Normally Nadine was able to maintain an air of indifference when someone started flirting with her, wanting to keep her cards close to her chest but as soon as Cheryl turned on the charm or even so much as looked her up and down she turned into a blushing teenager. 

How on earth she was going to handle sleeping next to Cheryl she didn't know. The best plan the dirty blonde could come up with was to sleep as far apart from Cheryl as possible. 

/////

Opening the bathroom door, Nadine's eyes met Cheryl's across the bedroom as her head peered over the top of the duvet. The Geordie women had wiped her face clear of any make up and bundled her hair on top of her head into a messy bun. The women was beyond gorgeous. She was a work of art.

Without saying anything, Cheryl smiled warmly and patted the space in the bed next to her motioning for Nadine to join her. It baffled Nadine how the older women could be unbelievably sexy and adorable at the same time. 

Slowly making her way towards the bed, Nadine pulled back the bed covers and slid into the bed beside Cheryl leaving a small space between them. Nadine felt the bed shifting underneath her as Cheryl moved to turn the bedside lamp off on her side of the bed. 

"Night babe." Nadine murmured into the darkness of the room, pulling the covers tighter around herself. The pyjama shorts that Cheryl had given her wasn't the best option for a winter night but they would have to do. 

There was a silence for a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the two women's breathing until Cheryl's cold feet brushed against her thoughts making Nadine yelp. 

"Chez! Put some socks on or something, your feet are like blocks of ice!" Nadine shouted as she turned around to face Cheryl. 

"I don't like wearing socks in bed, can't you warm them up for us? Pretty please." Nadine annoyance quickly disappeared as she was able to make out the child like pout the Geordie women was sporting on her face. 

Nadine gently shoved Cheryl over so she was facing away from her before pulling the older women tight against her front, only just managing to stop herself from moaning as the older women pushed her bum further into the cradle of her hips. Tangling their legs together, Cheryl rested her feet against Nadine's shins enjoying the warmth the Irish women's body was letting off. 

"So this mystery man.." Nadine felt Cheryl's body tense as the mention of her earlier admission, the women making a sound of acknowledgement waiting for her to carry on. 

"What's his name?" Nadine knew the confidence she felt to ask the question was only brought on by the fact that Cheryl couldn't see her face, her fingertips lightly stroking the length of the petite women's forearm under the covers. 

Cheryl bit her lip, her own hand reaching out to entwine her fingers with Nadine's, tugging their hands to rest on her toned stomach. Cheryl could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she wouldn't be surprised if Nadine could feel it. 

"I think by now you've probably figured out it's not really a man." Cheryl whispered loud enough for Nadine to hear. 

The older women could taste the metallic blood on her tongue as her teeth bit into her bottom lip yet again, completely ignoring the stinging cut as she waited for any kind of response from Nadine. 

The silence from the women behind her was agonising, the tears filling up her eyes as the reality of what she had just admitted hit her like a tonne of bricks. 

Pulling the covers back, Cheryl quickly turned on the bedside lamp as she went to jump out of the bed but was stopped by Nadine's hand gripping her wrist. 

"Chez? Honey, look at me." Nadine demanded leaving the Geordie women no choice but to turn around and face the younger women. 

Nadine tutted softly as she took in the tears that were now trailing down the Geordie women's face. Reaching out, she brushed the tears away gently with the back pad of her thumb. 

"You know what's really annoying? That even when you cry you're still the most beautiful women in the world." Nadine watched as Cheryl's eyes glanced up to meet her own, the dark brown orbs gazing into her own with such an intensity she couldn't look away. 

"Nadine.." Cheryl's eyes flickered down toward Nadine's lips, the tension in the room was almost unbearable. 

Taking a chance, Nadine raised her hand and tenderly cupped Cheryl's jaw before tugging the older women's lips to meet her own. Nadine could feel her heart thundering in her chest, unsure of whether she had got the right message from Cheryl's signals but she seemed to have made the right move when she heard the undeniable sound of the Geordie women moaning at the feeling of their lips brushing gently against each other. 

The sound only spurred Nadine one, using her other hand she wrapped it around Cheryl's waist before pulling her down to lay on the bed beside her all the while continuing to keep their lips locked firmly together. 

"God, your lips are bloody amazing." Nadine dreamily mumbled against the Geordie women's swollen kissed lips, the older women's hands began to dance along her waist before settling on her bum. 

Nadine finally broke the kiss, the need for air becoming too much. Letting out a throaty chuckle as Cheryl cheekily squeezed her bum, the dirty blonde placed one final short but sweet kiss on the plump lips in front of her. 

Cheryl didn't bother moving her hand away from Nadine's bum, instead she let her fingers trace soothing patterns on the soft skin. 

"You know I proper fancy you, don't you?" Cheryl admitted, enjoying the way Nadine was massaging the back of her neck. 

The way their bodies were still tightly pressed against one another, the little bubble they had created between themselves, Cheryl couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt so comfortable. 

"I proper fancy you too." Nadine imitated Cheryl's accent, making the other women roar with laughter at her terrible attempt.

The scowl that appeared on Nadine's face only seemed the make the older women laugh even more, clutching at her stomach began as it began to hurt from laughing so hard. 

"No more kissing for you then." Nadine shrugged her shoulders, rolling back over to the other side of the bed she had to hide her smirk when she noticed the older women's face drop at her threat. 

"Babe come on, I'm only teasing." Nadine could tell without even turning around that the child like pout was back again. 

The Irish women knew as soon as she turned around she would give in straight away and so she pulled the covers over her head to resist giving into the older women's charm.

The covers were only over her head for a matter of seconds before Cheryl ripped the covers away from Nadine, straddling the younger women's waist in the process. 

Cheryl could see the younger women was struggling to keep up the pretence of being annoyed. Nadine's hands subconsciously moved to rest on Cheryl's waist, holding in the moan that was ready to creep out as the older women leant down so their lips were more or less touching. 

"You think you can resist these lips?" Cheryl wiggled her eyebrows as she subtly leant her body against Nadine's. 

The Geordie women's confidence had always been something that Nadine had admired about the older women. The amount of times her self confidence had been bashed by a variety of unworthy men and yet the women always bounced back. 

Right now, the women's cockiness was most definitely frustrating but there was no denying she was absolutely loving it at the same time. 

Rather than give a verbal answer, Nadine rolled her eyes before dragging the younger women down again feeling the older women giggling mischievously against her mouth. 

Rolling the older women so she was on her back, Nadine pinned the women's wrists either side of her head. 

"We should really get to sleep.. It's three o'clock in the morning." Nadine commented as her eyes looked over towards the alarm clock beside the bed. 

"You're probably right but one more kiss won't hurt, will it?" Cheryl batted her eyelashes, her dimples coming out into full force as Nadine jokingly sighed before leaning down to capture her lips yet again. 

Cheryl had never experienced anything quite like kissing Nadine. The way the Irish women's lips softly captured her own, the way the women made her heart flutter like she had never felt before with anyone else. 

Nadine's lips against her own was something she wanted to feel over and over again and she had a feeling it might just be mutual judging by the moans falling from the dirty blondes lips. 

//

Hope you all enjoyed that, more to come..


	6. Chapter 6

Nadine was woken up by the sound of a bottle clattering to the floor quickly followed by a string of curse words being muttered by the Geordie women through the ensuite bathroom door. 

Feeling the beginning of a hangover starting to take effect, Nadine's eyes were drawn to the tall glass of water and pack of paracetamol placed on the bedside table beside her. Moving gingerly as to not further irritate her head, Nadine chucked two tablets into her mouth and helped swallow it by downing the surprisingly cold water. 

Flopping back down onto the bed, Nadine rolled over to Cheryl's side of the bed and dragged the other women's pillow into her arms. Hugging the pillow close, the smell of Cheryl's shampoo infiltrated her nose as her thoughts turned to last night. 

There wasn't one part of her that regretted what transpired between herself and Cheryl and she really hoped the feeling was mutual. It had only been around a week since they had 'reunited' yet it didn't feel rushed. 

Cheryl had surprised her with how intensely she had kissed her but then again the Geordie women wasn't known for doing anything by halves. The older women was often very passionate and that obviously transcribed into how she kissed judging by how swollen her lips felt this morning after last night's activity. 

Subconsciously bringing her fingers to trace over her lips, Nadine could feel her body tingling at the thought of the dark haired women's lips roughly pressing again her own as they had done last night. 

Unfortunately they hadn't managed to make their way to any other part of her body, the two of them eventually falling asleep tangled up together but Nadine found herself sending a little prayer that hopefully soon they could remedy that. 

"Morning." Nadine nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Cheryl's voice gently floating across the room, the Geordie women smirking at the other women's expense. 

Glaring over at Cheryl, it didn't last very long as her eyes took in the sight of the older women leaning casually against the doorframe. Despite wearing a tatty old pair of pyjamas, Cheryl could still win the award for the most gorgeous women on the planet hands down. Hair tumbling down around her make up free face, barefoot with a smirk teasing the corner of her mouth. Nadine's mouth was watering at the sight. 

"Sorry if I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet." Cheryl apologised, slowly edging towards the bed before coming to sit beside Nadine who in turn leant up on her elbow to be able to look at the older women properly.

Cheryl's hand reached out to push a stray curl of hair behind Nadine's ear, letting her hand linger as her thumb gently stroked across the Irish women's cheek. Nadine's eyes fluttered closed at the featherlight touch as Cheryl leant forward to press their lips together in a short but tender kiss, feeling the older women smiling into the kiss Nadine felt the all too familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

"Breakfast?" Cheryl suggested, twisting a lock of Nadine's hair in her fingers as her other free hand came to rest on the Irish women's hip. 

Nadine cleared her throat, regretting not taking the chance to try at least sort her hair out whilst Cheryl was still in the bathroom. She could only imagine the bed head hair she was sporting right now compared to Cheryl's perfect hair. 

"That would be nice." Nadine answered, enjoying the feeling of Cheryl's fingertips creeping under her pyjama top to trace imaginary circles on her hip. 

Neither women made a move to get up, instead the two were enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. Nadine could feel her eyes slowly drooping closed, the relaxing touches from Cheryl lulling her back to sleep. 

"Oi, don't fall asleep on us." Nadine pouted as Cheryl shook her gently, opening her eyes to find the Geordie women looking at her expectantly with her eyebrows raised. 

Nadine responded by pulling the covers up around her face and closing her eyes again, snuggling back down into the bed as Cheryl scoffed at her response. 

"Fine, stay up here but I'll be downstairs cooking myself a nice big fry up." Cheryl shrugged her shoulders as she sauntered towards the bedroom door putting an extra swing into her hips, smirking to herself when she turned around to find Nadine's eyes firmly glued to her behind. 

Cheryl only made it half way down the corridor leading to the stairs before Nadine came running behind her, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her out of the way so she could run in front. The two women wrestled one another, laughing like crazy as they bundled down the stairs. 

"Cheryl!" Nadine shouted, grabbing onto the bannister to steady the two women as Cheryl jumped onto her back, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist like a baby monkey. 

The Geordie women teasingly kissed along the nape of her neck, distracting Nadine from telling her off further for nearly causing them both to fall down the stairs. 

"You're very lucky that you didn't kill us both jumping on my back like that." Nadine lightly berated, slowly walking down the stairs as she firmly held under Cheryl's toned thighs to stop the women slipping. 

As Nadine carried Cheryl through towards the kitchen, the Irish women stopped in the hallway as someone knocking on the front door. 

The knock was quickly followed by the sight of Liam walking through the door with Bear holding his hand behind him. Cheryl slid down from Nadine's back at Liams puzzled expression but it was only when the older women properly looked at her son as he run out from Liams legs toward her that she realised the young boy had tear tracks running down his face. 

"Liam? What's going on?" Cheryl quizzed worriedly as she stroked back the hair from Bears face, not caring one but as he wiped his face all over her neck. 

Liam let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead as Bear wrapped his arms tightly around Cheryl's shoulder mumbling 'Mummy' over and over again. Nadine wanted to reach out herself and comfort the young boy but didn't want to draw any more attention to herself and so she stood watching on Liam explained himself. 

"He woke up this morning and wouldn't stop asking for you. Maya tried to help calm him down but he slapped her hand away so I gave him a row and then he wouldn't stop crying, he's been going for over an hour now. I didn't know what to do." Nadine could see Cheryl was upset at the state that Bear had worked himself up into, the young boy refusing to let go when Cheryl tried to shift him around on her waist to a more comfortable position. 

"You should have phoned me Liam, look at how upset he is!" Cheryl snapped angrily as she soothingly brushed her young sons back. Nadine could see the fire in the older women's eyes and knew that the Geordie women wasn't one bit impressed at her ex partner, not that Nadine blamed her especially by the petulant attitude the man was exuding scoffing sarcastically at Cheryl's replies. 

"The only reason he's upset is because he knows he shouldn't have slapped Maya like that. I am his parent too Cheryl, I have the right to tell him off." Liam argued through gritted teeth, his eyes flickering over towards Nadine as though trying to figure out why Cheryl hadn't told her to give them some privacy and what exactly she was doing in his ex girlfriends house at ten o'clock in the morning wearing pyjamas when the last he knew the two women hadn't spoken in years. 

Nadine could see that Cheryl was on the verge of losing it completely by the way she stepped back, her shoulders tensing as her face turned into a scowl. It was a stance that she remembered well from arguments she had stumbled across in dressing rooms or backstage between Cheryl and Ashley, the Geordie women was never one to back down from a fight even if there was an audience. Cheryl was fiercely protective as far as her son was concerned, something which Nadine could relate to completely and she would be lying if she didn't say she found it very attractive. 

"Did I say you weren't allowed to tell him off? All I'm trying to say is that maybe if I spoke to him on the phone and explained I would see him tomorrow then maybe he wouldn't have lashed out at your girlfriend." Cheryl glared at Liam, the expression quickly softened however when she felt Nadine's hand coming to rest on her hip before giving it a supportive squeeze. 

Turning to face the Irish women, Cheryl felt her heart race at the caring smile she found herself coming face to face with. 

"Babe do yous mind taking Bear through to the kitchen? Help yourself to anything for breakfast and make us a brew if you don't mind." Liam opened his mouth as though he was about to object to Cheryl's suggestion at the Irish women taking his son with her but one look made him think twice as he quickly shut it. 

Handing Bear over, the young boy was more than happy to be in Nadine's arms as he nuzzled his face into the Irish women's neck as he had down with his own mother. Swaying the little boy from side to side, Nadine followed the Geordie women's instructions and carried on towards the kitchen. 

Nadine was almost glad to get away from the awkward and tense atmosphere that had quickly descended upon Cheryl and Liam. In a way she had wanted to stay and support the older women especially when Nadine could see how upset she was at the whole situation but on the other hand she also knew it wasn't really her place to get involved in their 'relationship'. 

"Let's go make Mammy a cuppa shall we Mr Bear?" Nadine felt Bear nodding eagerly into her shoulder as the Irish women pushed the kitchen door open, the sound of arguing being cut off as she firmly closed it shut behind them. 

/////

By the time Cheryl joined them, her cup of tea that she had asked for had gone stone cold. Nadine had busied herself by making a slice of toast for herself while she waited for the older women to reappear but sensing she was going to be a while she had sat down on the couch beside Bear and put some morning cartoons on for the toddler. 

The kitchen door was swung open as Cheryl angrily stomped around the kitchen, clearly the situation hadn't gotten any better after Nadine and Bear had left not that she had really believed it would anyway. Making sure the young boy was sitting properly on the couch and wasn't at risk of falling off, Nadine got up from her seat and made her way over to the Geordie women who was leaning against the kitchen counter facing away from her. 

Nadine could tell Cheryl was trying to hide the fact she was crying, hiding her face with her hands but the sniffling and shaking of her shoulders easily gave her away. Without saying anything Nadine gathered the women up into her arms, gently stroking the nape of Cheryl's neck as she waited for the womens cries to slowly subside. If there was one thing Nadine was becoming addicted to it was having the petite women's body cuddled tightly against her own. 

"Thank you babe." Cheryl whispered into her ear as she slowly drew back from the hug but still let her arms drape casually around the Irish women's shoulders enjoying how close and intimate the position was. 

Smiling at the women not willing to put any space between them, Nadine couldn't help but wonder exactly how she had managed to fall so quickly for the women standing in front of her. 

She couldn't work out exactly what it was that had changed, she had known Cheryl since she was just a seventeen year old teenager and yet it was as if she was seeing the women in front of her fully for the first time. 

"Are you not working today?" Nadine asked, her eyes glancing over Cheryl's back towards Bear making sure the toddler was still sitting on the couch. Cheryl grinned widely, her dimples popping out as she shook her head in response to Nadine's question.

Cheryl placed a quick kiss on Nadine's lips before slipping out of the Irish women's arms, walking over to the kitchen counter she began to make them fresh cups of tea as she explained her idea for the day. 

"I phoned Lily earlier when you were sleeping and managed to rearrange some meetings. I thought maybe we could go for lunch together? Bear would have to tag along as well though." Cheryl turned back around to face Nadine, leaning against the counter as she watched the dirty blonde take her seat back on the couch next to Bear. 

"Well why don't I pick up Anaiya too? We could go to the park after lunch if it's still dry." Nadine suggested, smiling down at Bear as the toddler shifted on the couch to rest his head on her lap. 

Cheryl picked up the two cups of tea she had made, strolling over to sit on the arm of the sofa opposite the Irish women as she handed over one of the mugs. 

"Great, that's that all sorted. Still fancy that breakfast first though pet before you go? Am wasting away over here." Cheryl groaned, patting her slim stomach making Nadine chuckle at the women's dramatics. 

"You know I'd never turn down a fry up babe." Nadine winked as she took a sip of the perfectly made tea. 

Cheryl couldn't stop grinning as she watched the Irish women subconsciously stroke Bear's curly hair out of his face. It was the perfect sight. 

Everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks had happened so fast and yet Cheryl didn't want it to slow down one bit. Cheryl had rushed into relationships before, her marriage to Jean was evidence of that and she had promised herself now with a son in tow to not drag people in and out of his life. But this felt different to Ashley or Liam or any other boyfriend she had had before. 

This was special and right now Cheryl wanted to take every chance she had to spend time with Nadine before the women had to leave for Christmas. Starting with today. 


	7. Chapter 7

Honking the horn as she pulled up outside Cheryl’s house, Nadine twisted around in her seat to find Anaiya engrossed in an old magazine she had flung in the backseat months ago. Leaving the young girl to it, the dirty blondes attention was drawn towards Cheryl as the Geordie women approached the car with her son holding one hand and his car seat in the other. 

Nadine could see the young boy was excited by the way he was skipping down the path, swinging his mums hand as Cheryl smiled excitedly along with him. 

“Hey babe.” Nadine greeted as she slipped out of the car, her eyes drinking in the sight of the petite women who was blushing at the intense look that was being sent her way. 

“Hey yourself.” Cheryl couldn’t help but envy the women standing in front of her, Nadine could be wearing a bin bag and she could still manage to make it look designer with her never ending legs and slim stomach. 

Nadine was biting her lip, the temptation to grab Cheryl and kiss her was almost unbearable. It was new to her, this yearning but she wasn’t going to question it. Not when it made her feel like she was on cloud 9. 

Reaching over, Nadine took the car seat from Cheryl and quickly made work of belting it into the car before turning back around. 

“Hello Cheryl! Hello Bear!” Anaiya shouted from her back seat, giddily jumping up and down at the thought of spending the day with her new found friend. 

Cheryl leant into the car strapping Bear into his seat who for once didn’t make a performance out of it, more interested in Nadine who was pulling funny faces behind his mum. 

“How is my favourite little girl doing today?” Cheryl asked, feeling Nadine's hand coming to rest on her hip as she stood up. Twisting her head around, the Irish women gave her a soft smile that sent her heart soaring. 

It was standing there, Nadine smiling at her as their two kids sat in the back of the car as they headed out for lunch that Cheryl realised this is what she wanted. A little family. It scared her how quickly she was falling for Nadine, the Irish women was stealing her heart at a rate that she couldn’t stop even if she tried. The littlest of looks or touches and she melted. It might not be the life she had envisioned for herself. Ashley was meant to be her forever, the man of her dreams and now looking back she can’t ever remember her ex husband making her feel as special and cared for as Nadine did. 

Cheryl would be lying if she didn’t say up until now she was still trying to find someone to get over the damage Ashley had done to her confidence and self esteem, the man was like a poison in her blood always lingering at the back of her mind. It had ruined every single relationship ever since, the insecurities of not being good enough always crept in and yet with Nadine the younger women made her feel like she was more than good enough. The women made her feel wanted and desired, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

“I’m good! Mammy said we were going to the park, can you push me on the swings Cheryl? Pretty please?” Cheryl could tell Anaiya was going to have her wrapped around her finger soon enough. The batting of the eyelashes and the pout that the young girl was currently wearing matched Nadine’s, she could never say no to that pout. 

“Of course I will pet. We need to find the perfect park first though, might need to go to a few to try them out. Sound like a good idea?” Cheryl found herself leaning into Nadine, resting her back against Nadine’s front. 

“Yes!” Anaiya eagerly nodded her head, a toothy grin on her face as Bear joined in by clapping his hands, both Cheryl and Nadine couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited both their children were. 

Just as Cheryl closed the back passenger door over so they could set off for lunch, a commotion at the end of the street had both the women turning to look at where the noise was coming from. 

A handful of paparazzi were taking pictures, lapping up the opportunity to get a snap of the two of them together that would no doubt be in the newspapers tomorrow. 

“Lets go babe.” Whispering into Cheryl's ear, Nadine wrapped her arm protectively around the geordie women’s waist as she walked towards the passenger side door, opening it she received a dimple worthy smile in return. 

Walking around to the drivers side of the car, Nadine did her best to ignore the shouts of her name as the paparazzi tried to get her attention. Sliding into the car, Nadine took a deep breath and brushed her hair away from her face before starting the car up. If there was one thing that annoyed Nadine then it was the paparazzi, forever trying to provoke a reaction with questions and taunts. 

“Something the matter babe?” Cheryl murmured watching the younger women deep in thought as she pulled out of the parking space, resting her hand on Nadine’s jean clad thigh she tried to break the women’s train of thought. 

“I wish the paps would have a day off, I just want to enjoy today with you and the kids without being pestered.” Nadine shrugged her shoulders, quickly changing the gear before placing her own hand over Cheryls, smiling subconsciously when the dark haired women entwined their fingers. 

“We’ll be too busy having a good time to worry about them babe. Lets get some music on, eh?” Nadine was glad for Cheryls attempts to distract her from thinking about the press, the Irish women just hoped they weren’t going to hound them all day. 

The Geordie women fiddled around with the radio, constantly flicking the channel over which would normally annoy her but she couldn’t bring herself to complain when the women found the right song and a dimple filled grin broke out across her face. 

Glancing over at Cheryl as they came to a stop at a red light, Nadine watched as the petite women quietly sung along to the track on the radio whilst her head bopped along to the beat. 

The first time they had met, Nadine had been unsure of the brash Geordie women. Slightly rough around the edges, swearing like a trooper and unafraid to speak her mind she was unlike anyone else Nadine had ever met. Soon enough Nadine had warmed up to the girl, finding herself captivated by her Geordie charm and yet the slightly older women never seemed to be interested in getting to know her as well as the rest of the girls. 

Kimberley had soon been taken in by Cheryl and she found herself as an outsider watching on as everyone else became friends and she got left behind. Part of Nadine wanted to ask Cheryl exactly what went wrong, it kept playing on her mind but another part of her didn’t want to dredge up old problems when things were so good between them. 

Broken from her thoughts as Cheryl turned the volume up, Nadine soon found herself grinning as the Geordie women sang along to the song. 

“Remember this one babe?” Cheryl teased, the kids in the back of the car attempting to sing along to the Whitney Houston classic that brought back so many memories for the Irish women. 

“How could I forget? I was so scared I had picked the wrong song to sing for the final but with a gorgeous Geordie backup singer I don’t know why I thought I had anything to worry about.” Nadine commented, glad to see the blush spreading across the dark haired women’s face as she bit her lip bashfully.

“I don’t know how I ever resisted you pet.” Cheryl winked as Nadine belted out the final line of the song whilst expertly driving through the busy London traffic. 

“This is nothing babe, just you wait until I really turn on my charm.” Cheryl almost melted at the flirtatious way Nadine looked at her as she whispered her teasing threat very aware of the children in the back seat.

Before Cheryl could retort with something that she was sure would have Nadine blushing just as the Irish women had managed to do to her, the car came to a stop outside a cafe. Only a handful of people were sitting down inside but it seemed like a nice enough place, bright fresh flowers in the window and a sweet welcoming sign hanging on the door. 

“You’ll love it here, proper comfort food and loads of choices for the kids.” Nadine unclipped her seat belt, quickly glancing in the car mirrors she was glad to see no press had followed them as the two of them slid out of the car to help the kids out. 

As Cheryl placed Bear down on the pavement next to the car, the young boy instantly made a beeline for Nadine grabbing a hold of her spare hand as the other held Anaiya’s. Cheryl watched as Nadine spoke excitedly to both Anaiya and Bear as they walked the few steps towards the cafe, the two children clearly enjoying it as they giggled loudly. 

There was a sinking feeling in Cheryl's stomach at the thought of the younger women leaving with Anaiya to Ireland for Christmas, if she had it her way she wouldn’t let the women leave. 

Was it too soon to ask Nadine to be her girlfriend? Did Nadine like her as much as she liked her? Should she ask the Irish women out on a date? 

Cheryl knew she was acting like a teenage boy with the questions swirling around her head but she also knew it was time to really try to ‘woo’ the younger women. 

“Chez? You coming or what honey?” Nadine was holding the cafe door open for her with a confused look on her face. There was something soothing about the Irish women’s accent that Cheryl absolutely loved despite many people mocking it over the years.

Nodding her head, Cheryl quickly walked to the door but not before placing a quick kiss on the younger woman's cheek that was clearly appreciated by the way Nadine’s smile spread across her face. 

Taking her seat at the table in a quiet corner of the cafe, Cheryl watched as Anaiya sweetly unzipped Bears jacket and helped him out of it as he wriggled around in his booster seated chair. 

As Nadine came to sit beside her, Cheryl shifted her own seat so she could sit closer to the Irish women as she placed her arm around the back of her chair.

“I forgot to tell you earlier..” Nadine started, placing the menu on the table between herself and Cheryl as the Geordie women’s eyes lit up at the options in front of her. 

Cheryl let out a murmur of acknowledgment for Nadine to carry on as she tapped her fingers on two different options on the menu clearly trying to decide between then two. 

“You look beautiful today.” Cheryl’s eyes flickered up at Nadine, the adorable smile that was spread across the Irish women’s face was contagious as she felt her own dimples popping out. 

“Not as beautiful as you baby.” Nadine had to resist the serious urge to kiss the women’s lips in front of her at the pet name dropping sweetly from the Geordie women’s mouth. Settling instead for resting her hand on the dark haired women’s forearm, lovingly grazing the soft skin beneath her fingers. 

“Can I get anyone some drinks?” A young waitress appeared at their table, notepad in hand as her eyes darted between Cheryl and Nadine clearly more than a little star struck at the two pop stars. 

Cheryl was sure Nadine would move her hand when the waitresses eyes zoned in on the action but she was pleasantly surprised and glad when the Irish women carried on completely unphased. 

Today was shaping up to be perfect. 

/////

The car came to a quiet stop as Nadine turned the engine off, the only sound in the car came from the back seat as Anaiya and Bear let out little snores after exhausting themselves at the various parks Cheryl had insisted they go to to find the best one. 

It was dark outside, the clock in the car reading eight o’clock as the street lights lit up the street outside Cheryl’s house. Cheryl took her seatbelt off, twisting around in the passenger seat carefully trying not to wake the two in the back. 

“Are you coming in with us?” Cheryl questioned, her hands fidgeting as the nerves settled back in at the thought of Nadine rejecting her invitation. 

The Irish women screwed her face up lightly at the question, twisting her head around to look at Anaiya who was completely burnt out.

“I better get Anaiya to bed..” Nadine replied unable to hide the regret that twinged her voice as she twisted her hands against the leather of the steering wheel. 

“Why don’t you stay over? I don’t want today to end yet..” Cheryl admitted, putting her best pout on knowing fine that Nadine wouldn’t be able to resist. 

Looking out the window Nadine quickly surmised the street was empty of onlookers as she leant forward to press her lips against Cheryl's pout, feeling the older woman kissing into the smile as she was clearly pleased her tactics had worked in her favour. 

“I’m going to miss you when I’m in Ireland.” Nadine whispered against Cheryl's lips, the admission leading to the Geordie women kissing her tenderly as her petite hands danced across her back. 

“Not as much as I’ll miss you.” Cheryl pulled back and wrapped her arms tightly around Nadine’s waist. 

Nuzzling her face into the younger women’s neck placing soft butterfly kisses along the soft skin, enjoying the vibrations of Nadines moans against her lips. A surge of confidence came over Cheryl, throwing caution to the wind she dragged her lips up to Nadine’s ear softly kissing her earlobe before clearing her throat and asking the question that had been on her mind all day. 

“Nadine? Will you be my girlfriend?” Cheryl felt Nadine stiffen slightly under her touch, pulling back she nervously pulled her arms back as Nadine watched her intensely. 

“Why do you look so nervous babe? Do you really think I’m going to say no?” Nadine smirked, dragging Cheryl back into a short and sweet kiss before pulling back after hearing Anaiya shifting and yawning in the back of the car. 

“We best get inside before someone sees us kissing in the car like a pair of teenagers.” Cheryl suggested reluctantly, wiping away a smudge of lipstick from the edge of Nadines mouth. 

“So you can have your wicked way with me inside your house you mean?” Cheryls face went bright red at Nadine’s joke as the Irish women raised her eyebrows with an innocent look on her face. 

Slapping the Irish women’s stomach, Cheryl rolled her eyes as she slid out of the car ignoring the giggling coming from Nadine. Quietly opening the side door so she could carefully pull Bear from his car seat, Cheryl looked over at Nadine who was quietly muttering soothing noises as she tugged Anaya to settle on her waist.

Cheryl couldn’t wait to spend the night with Nadine again. Kids tucked up in bed, a movie and wine on the couch cuddled up with her girlfriend. Cheryl knew they needed to talk properly about their relationship, preferably before Nadine headed back for Ireland in two days time but right now she was more than happy to let things flow naturally. 

Work couldn’t be out off forever, both Lily and Hilary weren’t impressed with her this morning at shifting her meetings around so close to Christmas and would no doubt be even more annoyed with her tomorrow when she took the morning off but right now she couldn’t bring herself to be worried as she watched Nadine unlock the house and walk inside. Cheryls main concern was having the Irish women’s arms wrapped around her. It was fast becoming her favourite place to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Groggily rubbing at her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the room, Nadine reached her hand out on the other side of the bed and was met with nothing but bedsheets rather than a sleeping Cheryl which she expected. 

Glancing over at the en-suite bathroom Nadine could see the light wasn’t on, yawning tiredly Nadine grabbed her hoody from the floor and pulled it on over her vest to ward off the chill. Lightly padding out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Nadine ears pricked up at the sound of someone crying quietly coming from the kitchen. 

Sitting on a kitchen stool at the kitchen island, Cheryl had her hands covering her face as she tried to muffle her cries. Nadine’s heart broke at the sight, the women’s body was shaking and her cries didn’t seem to be getting any less. 

“Chez? What’s the matter honey?” Nadine spoke softly, trying her hardest not to scare the Geordie women whose head snapped around at the sound of the younger women’s voice floating across the room as she stood in the doorway with a worried expression painted across her face. 

Quickly wiping away the tears from her face and taking a deep breath, Cheryl plastered on a fake smile and stood up from her seat. Nadine wasn't so easily fooled though and could see straight through the women’s facade, the slumped shoulders and broken look in her eyes gave her away. 

“Let’s go back to bed pet.” Cheryl could hardly speak through the lump in her throat as she took a hold of Nadine’s hand and tugged the women along, not getting very far as the blonde stood her ground and didn’t move. 

The dark haired women let out a deep sigh at Nadine's persistence, knowing fine the women wasn’t going to drop it she knew the best thing to do was just let it all out even if she couldn’t figure out her own thoughts for herself. Walking past Nadine, Cheryl took her seat back at the kitchen counter and waited for Nadine to follow. Cheryl could feel Nadine’s eyes looking at her as she avoided looking up from the kitchen counter, her fingers nervously playing with a loose thread on her pyjama top.

Nadine’s finger lightly hooked under her chin, lifting her head up so they were looking at one another. The gentle and soft smile upon Nadine’s face made Cheryl glad she was sitting down, she was sure if she were standing her knees would have given way. Nadine tugged her closer, their noses bumping affectionately before the Irish women ever so lightly brushed their lips together in the softest of ways. Featherlight kisses were pressed against Cheryl’s lips, leaving her breathless as she entwined their hands together to rest in her lap. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Cheryl’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Nadine's hand lightly stroking the outside of her thigh. 

“I had a nightmare.” Nadine only just managed to hear what the Geordie women had muttered under her breath, the red tinge of her cheeks telling the younger women that Cheryl was embarrassed. 

“Do you want to talk about it babe?” Nadine gently coxed. The way Cheryl had been crying told her it had to have been something that had deeply unsettled her. 

The Geordie women sat in front of her looked so timid and vulnerable, the tear stains on her cheeks and the way she was still trying to catch her breath after crying for who knows how long. 

“It’s the same dream I always have when I’m stressed.. I’m in the hospital and they tell me they can’t do anything about the malaria and that I’m really going to die. It freaks us out so much. ” Cheryl’s voice cracking as her chin trembled, failing to stop the tears from falling down her blotchy cheeks. 

Nadine didn’t say anything as she stood up and engulfed Cheryl into her arms, the women’s tears soaking through her pyjama top as her dainty hands tightly gripped around the dirty blondes neck. The cries coming from the petite women were breaking Nadine's heart, she knew any attempt to speak to the women would be pointless and so all she could do was keep reassuring the women she was there by murmuring comforting words and running her fingers gently through her hair.

As the cries started to subside, Nadine bent her knees slightly and lifted Cheryl up so she was cradling the women like a baby. Cheryl’s protests died on her lips as Nadine kissed her tenderly before carefully manoeuvring out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to Cheryl’s bedroom.

/////

After getting Cheryl back into bed, Nadine had quickly ran back down the stairs to grab a glass of water for the Geordie women knowing fine she would more than likely wake up with a sore head after crying for so long. 

Expecting Cheryl to be completely wiped out when she returned she was surprised to find the brunette sitting up in the bed staring back at her with a half hearted smile on her face. 

Nadine took a seat in the edge of the bed next to Cheryl handing over the ice cold glass, watching as the Geordie women took small sips of the water. The brunette was only wearing a think vest, the goosebumps appearing on her arms leading Nadine to take her jumper off and offer it to Cheryl who eagerly slipped it on. 

“You okay now beautiful?” Nadine asked, resting her hand on Cheryl’s knee. The Geordie women softly nodded her head, placing the glass down on the bedside table she pulled the covers down for Nadine to get under. Quickly turning the bedside lamp off, Nadine lay down on her back and smiled as Cheryl instantly cuddled into her. 

Cheryl wriggled around in the bed before making herself comfortable with her head tucked snuggly in the crook of Nadine’s neck, her hand resting on the Irish women’s stomach. 

Lightly kissing the soft skin of Nadine’s neck, the younger women let out a content sigh at the feeling of Cheryl’s body wrapped possessively around her own. If it were anyone else she would feel too smothered and claustrophobic but with the Geordie women’s petite body it felt just right.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Cheryl whispered into the silence of the room, her heart thundering as her fingers tapped against Nadine’s stomach to an unknown beat. 

“I wish I didn’t have to. I'll be back before you know it honey.” Nadine replied, twisting her head slightly so she could kiss Cheryl’s forehead tenderly. 

Nadine didn’t know what more she could do, she should be in Ireland right now but had been pushing it back to spend more time with Cheryl. Phone calls from her sisters and parents who were already in Ireland had been replied to with a text telling them she had a work emergency but she knew she couldn’t put it off forever considering it was Christmas in four days time. 

“I'm falling for you." Nadine felt Cheryl smiling against her neck as she gained the courage to voice her feelings into the darkness of the room. 

Normally Nadine found herself completely freaking out the moment she caught feelings for anyone, the same story for both Jesse and Jason pushing them away but as far as Cheryl was concerned all she wanted to do was pull the women closer at every given opportunity. It was new, bearing her feelings but Cheryl made her feel safe enough to let it out. 

"That's good cause I'm falling for you too pet and just so you know I'll be keeping this jumper while you're away." Nadine laughed as she rubbed Cheryl's back soothingly, the Geordie women's lips leaving a kiss on her collarbone in return. It would be hard being away from one another but Nadine had a feeling she didn't have anything to worry about. 

/////

Cheryl knew the way she was acting was slightly childish, moping around the house and not paying attention in work meetings but with Nadine away all she could think about was when she would next see the Irish women. 

Lily had been on her back the whole time, asking if she could confirm interviews and photoshoots for the next few weeks but she wanted to keep her options open even if it meant having her PA and friend be slightly peeved off with her.

Tomorrow was sure to be one filled with tension and discomfort with Liam and his girlfriend coming around for Christmas morning, the only saving grace being her mother arriving later on tonight. 

Taking a deep breath as she nuzzled herself into the neck of Nadine's hoody, Cheryl pushed herself off the couch at the sound of the doorbell going. Glancing down at her watch, Cheryl chuckled to herself at Kimberley and her ever punctual ways. It really was quite a skill the women possessed, certainly not one that had rubbed off on any of the other girls. 

Opening the door to a cheery Kimberley hands layden with bags and an over the top Christmas jumper, Cheryl felt herself perk up at the sight of her best friend. 

"I come bearing gifts." Kimberley lifted her arms up, waving the bags in front of Cheryl's face as she made her way past her best friend and into the house. 

"Yours are in the living room babe. No Bobby and Cole?" Cheryl asked as she followed after Kimberley, the blonde already emptying out bags of presents and sorting them under the tree. 

Cheryl had learnt years ago not to even bother asking Kimberley if she needed any help, the women would say yes and then complain you weren't doing something right and so to save any arguing it was best to stay quiet. 

"Justin offered to watch them so we could have a catch up in peace, I feel like I've not seen you in ages." Kimberley explained as she finished arranging everything before moving to sit on the couch next to Cheryl. 

"Sorry I've been so busy with work and everything." Cheryl could tell Kimberley was going to start fishing for some kind of information by the way her eyebrows creased together ever so slightly. There were upsides to knowing someone so well but Cheryl also knew Kimberley could read her like a book. 

Telling people about their relationship wasn't something she and Nadine had discussed, Cheryl had been too busy making the most of having Nadine's company without putting too much pressure on with serious discussions. Cheryl could tell that despite spending time together, Nadine still felt hesitant about both Kimberley and Nicola even if things were headed in the right direction and if she were being honest she couldn't blame the Irish women. It still shocked her now how forgiving Nadine had been towards her but she wasn't going to question it for now. 

"Are you seeing someone?" Kimberley was pinning her with a stare that she was sure would have anyone else crumbling but Cheryl had been preparing herself for the serious likelyhood that Nicola would have been straight on the phone to Kim to tell her the latest gossip.

Cheryl tucked her hands in between her thighs to stop herself from nervously fidgeting and giving the game away, shaking her head with an amused expression on her face. 

"You know what Nicola's like when she has a drink, she was winding us up about being single and so I thought it would be funny to tell her I fancied someone. Obviously it's backfired." Cheryl managed to get her answer out without stumbling over her words, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to remain composed under Kimberley's piercing gaze. 

Cheryl had to hold in the sigh of relief as she was saved from further questions, the front doorbell ringing again yet this time she didn't have a clue who it could possibly be. 

"Two seconds Kimba." Cheryl squeezed Kimberley's shoulder as she passed the older women, making her way to the front door as she took a deep breath to calm down the anxiety that had been building up what with Kimberley's interrogation. 

A huge bunch of red roses was the first thing that greeted her as she pulled the door open, the second a large box being held by a clearly star struck young man who cleared his throat as he held the bouquet out for her to take. 

"Delivery for one Miss Tweedy. If you could just sign here for me, the box is for you too." The man placed the wrapped box down on the doorstep before holding out a clipboard for her to sign for the delivery. 

"Thank you pet. Have a nice Christmas." Squeezing the young man's forearm, she waited for him to walk down the path before attempting to pick up the box on the floor as well as carry the flowers in one arm. 

Just about managing to get through the front door, Cheryl closed it over behind her before gazing down at the impressive roses that had been sent to her. Plucking the card from the little holder in the middle, Cheryl couldn't wipe the grin from her face even if she tried. 

'Presents in the box for you and Bear to open tomorrow. 

Missing you like mad beautiful. 

Date night when I get back? 

Love 

Your Nadine

XOX' 

"So I take it they're just from a friend then, yeah?" Kimberley asked innocently, leaning against the door frame of the living room as she watched on at her best friend the most excited she had seen her in a long time. 

Glancing up, Cheryl knew she had been completely and utterly rumbled as she failed to hide the blush from rising on her face. Tucking the card into her back pocket, the brunette tried to avoid Kimberley as she attempted to go through to the kitchen. 

Stopped by Kimberley's hand gently gripping her wrist as she walked past, the older women dragged Cheryl into a hug being mindful not to crush the flowers in between them. Cheryl could sense the women already knew exactly what was going on, the hug speaking louder than any words possibly could. The tears fell from her face without her permission, soaking into Kimberley's Christmas jumper as the Bradford women stroked her back softly. 

"You don't have to say anything Chez. I can see Nadine makes you really happy and that's all I care about, okay?" Kimberley pulled back from their hug, her hands reaching up to hold Cheryl's head in her hands as she brushed away the fallen tears from the brunettes face.

"I can't believe how quickly I've fallen for her.. I'm pretty sure I love her, like I'm crazy about her and Bear really likes her too. I can't stop thinking about her. It's like something just clicked into place in my head and all of a sudden I've seen something properly that's always been there. That doesn't really make much sense does it? Oh god I need to shut up." Cheryl rambled as Kimberley stood trying to hide the surprise from her face at the brunettes rambling statement and admission of love. 

Kimberley knew Cheryl was one for jumping into situations without much thought but just by the way she was speaking she could tell that the Geordie women had been mulling over her thoughts for a while. 

Cheryl didn't just wildly throw out declarations of love like they were nothing, especially after Ashley more or less ripping her heart apart. The women kept her guard up and didn't let anyone in. Even with Liam, Kimberley can rarely ever recall the women wanting to bring up the man in conversation and yet here she was with Nadine unable to stop herself from talking about the women. 

"Have you told her you love her?" Kimberley's question was met by Cheryl violently shaking her head, a clear and obvious no as an answer. 

"Red roses are a symbol of love, are they not? I would be willing to bet any money that she definitely feels the same way and judging by the way your face lit up when you read that little card she's probably written some kind of love message too?" Kimberley had a feeling Cheryl's rambling was really the younger women looking for some kind of reassurance that she wasn't just going crazy, the brunette nodding her head thoughtfully as she subconsciously smiled at the mention of the card currently residing in her back pocket. 

As Kimberley's words sunk in, Cheryl found herself calming down and beginning to mull over the older women's thoughts on the situation. As confusing as everything was right now, the one thing Cheryl could be sure of was that Nadine wasn't normally one for making decisions lightly and agreeing to be her girlfriend was a big step. As soon as Christmas was over the two of them were going to have a proper conversation that couldn't be avoided even if Cheryl's nerves were already heightened at the thought of it. 

"I don't know about you but I could seriously murder a cuppa." Cheryl moaned, clasping Kimberley's hand as she dragged the older women into the kitchen behind her before rummaging around in the cupboards for a vase big enough for the roses. 

"A cuppa and then you have to tell me something." Kimberley watched as the Geordie women reached up on her tiptoes for a glass vase, a victorious smile tugging on her lips as she successfully brought it down without dropping it on the floor. 

"Tell you what exactly pet?" Cheryl glanced over her shoulder while filling the vase with water at the sink at Kimberley who had jumped up onto the kitchen counter after clicking the kettle on. 

"Is Nadine as good a kisser as Sarah always made her out to be?" Kimberley had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the scowl that appeared on her best friends face at the mention of Nadine and Sarah's drunken kiss that the crazy blonde loved to bring up at any given occasion. 

"It was barely even a peck on the lips Kim." Cheryl rolled her eyes as she tried her best not to show exactly how jealous she was feeling inside at the thought of Nadine being with anyone else even if it was a kiss with Sarah on a night out. 

Cheryl could vividly remember the morning after, the five of them sitting in a meeting for an upcoming tour and Sarah constantly teasing Nadine about being a 'naughty Catholic girl' as she had put it. It had grated on her nerves at the time, the way Sarah had jokingly flirted and joked with Nadine that morning, not that the Irish women gave her one bit of attention instead ignoring the blonde throughout the day. 

It's painfully obvious now why it had annoyed her so much but at the time she just put it down to being hungover and not in the mood for Sarah's antics. 

"You haven't answered the question Chez." Kimberley playfully poked at Cheryl's side as she sidled up beside her best friend as the brunette finished making the fresh cups of tea. 

"The best kisser I've ever been with, that's for sure." Cheryl admitted unable to keep the smirk from creeping onto her face as thoughts of Nadine's lips pressed against her own and all over her body filled up her head. 

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking about." Kimberley screwed her face up as she took a sip of her tea, leaning against the counter next to Cheryl as the brunette let out a chuckle at her reply. 

The way Kimberley was handling everything was exactly what Cheryl had wished for, she had known the women wasn't going to disown her or anything that extreme but there had still been a niggle of worry eating away at her about how Kimberley would react to it being Nadine; someone they had both shared a rocky history with. In a way she was glad the Bradford women had more or less taken it out of her hands and shown her that it didn't matter to her in the slightest who she was with. It meant everything to Cheryl knowing she had her best friends support. Kimberley was like her sister, always guiding her in the right direction and offering advice. 

Cheryl just hoped everyone would be as supportive. For both her own sake and Nadine's. 

/////

Hope everyone's still enjoying the story..


End file.
